Washed Up: A One Direction Fanfic
by oh-for-the-love-of-louis
Summary: A story I've written based off of the UK band One Direction. Yes, Chapter 8 is accidently at the top, I apologize, but I hope it won't be a huge inconvenience.
1. Chapter 8

The sirens faded, and reality set in. Liam had been permitted into the ambulance, but the rest of sat on the curb, now fully dressed as we waited for Raina to find the keys to the car so we could get to the ER. Hannah had been revived, but her condition was unstable to say the least. I don't think I've ever sobered up so quickly, but unlike the other girls, I couldn't cry, but I didn't understand why. At this point, I should be breaking down, sobbing, because one of my dear friends is in the hospital ICU. _It's because you're so fucked up, and you've been through tragedy before. _I closed my eyes, _no_, I will not think about all of that again. Not of him, not of that night, not of any of it.

"Babe," Harry's voice was quiet, and worried, but other than that, no emotion came with his words as he shook me to attention. When I looked up, his tear rimmed eyes met mine and for a split second I saw everything that I hadn't understood. When one of the boys was hurting, they all hurt, and now that pain was ten times worse. So much loss had occurred around them lately, and it was taking a toll on all of them. Our gaze continued unbroken, and his lips parted slightly as he sucked in a breath. His emerald eyes sparkled as a tear rolled down his cheek. At that moment, my heart shattered into a billion tiny bits, and all I could do was take him into my arms, and hold him like my life depended on it. Because maybe it did. Maybe I was meant to be here for this to all happen, and to be here for Harry.

Through harsh, deep breaths Harry whispered in my ear, "Please G, don't ever leave me." That was my breaking point, and my emotions went over the edge, as did my sanity. Thoughts, memories and everything possible swirled into a huge mess in my mind and I let the tears flow freely as Harry led me to the car and allowed me to curl up on his lap in the car. I wiped furiously at my face, trying to dry my skin, until Harry silently wiped them away with his hand and pulled me up so that my head rested in the crook of his neck. His scent was slightly calming, but an overwhelming sadness kept my tears flowing.

"Harry," I whimpered and when he softly said what I released another sob, "I'll never leave." He held me tight as emotion took over, and nothing else made any sense. I just cried, and didn't stop.

"Crying isn't going to help Hannah any, so why don't you all hush up," Raina snapped from behind the wheel and we all silenced ourselves for a moment to give her a look of disbelief.

"Yeah," Sara sniffled, "Well neither is being a crabby bitch, so just get us to the hospital." Raina's attention left the road for only a millisecond, and when I looked in the review mirror, her gaze met mine. Her eyes were blank, and emotionless. _And I thought I was bad. _

Harry's hand rested softly on my lower back as he led me towards the waiting room. My hear beat faster with every step we took away from Hannah's room. They'd let us in the ICU, solely because Paul had finally caught up with the boys, and was not happy to say the least. She looked indescribably normal, like she was sleeping, and that was what scared me the most. Is this what death was supposed to look like? Normal? Not like…._no. You will not let him back into your mind. _I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Liam was in bad shape. His face was red and swollen from crying and the first thing we did when we got there was hug him. Now, we were all cooped up in the waiting room, the door closed and the tv on, a soap opera playing quietly under the sounds of our sniffles, hiccups and coughs. I turned to Harry, who was staring down at me intently and when our eyes met, another flood of emotion fought to break through my barriers, but I didn't let myself break again. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. When I opened them, Harry was looking around the room, a pained expression on his face.

Sara was asleep, but fidgeting every now and then. Her eyes would flutter and she would make soft sounds. After spending consecutive summers with her, I knew what that meant. Sara was having a nightmare, and it was most likely about Hannah. Niall had one arm loosely around her shoulders and was stroking her hair. He was still crying, but not as much. We were all hurting, and not trying to hide it. Louis sat on the floor, below Tara's head. She was running her fingers through his tousled hair, trying to calm him down. She was probably the calmest one here, but you could still see guilt and sadness in every movement or expression she made. Louis just stared at the ground, hands on his knees and legs to his chests. No one was themselves, because we couldn't be without the others. We were a family, and family's struggled together.

"I know this is probably a bad time," Niall whispers, his voice hoarse from crying, "but would someone mind finding me some food?"


	2. Chapter 1

Last Christmas:

"Sara, you're kidding," this was unbelievable, and the feelings I was experiencing at this very moment were all too much to explain in actual words. I thought she was playing some kind of joke. I looked down at the tickets in my hands, scrutinizing every little detail. _This just cannot be true. _My mind suddenly acknowledged the fact that she was staring at me, and I glanced down at her, sitting on my bed with this huge grin plastered across her face.

"I'm not kidding G, they're 100% real. Ask your mum." she saw the disbelief in my eyes, and stood up. _Well, now she's not happy with me. Shit. _

"Gurveer, you listen to me," her voice was stern and I scowled at the use of my full name, which didn't faze her one bit. "I worked overtime for two months to buy these tickets, and pay for everything else, now be appreciative." she huffed and flopped back down on my bed in exasperation.

Then it hit me, full force, "We're going to England….to see One Direction?" I breathed deeply, waiting for that final reassuring nod. She smiled and shook her head. I tried to contain my composure, I really did, but it didn't work out that way. Letting out an ungodly loud scream, I jumped on Sara and hugged her so tightly, I thought I may kill her.

"Stop your screaming," Ki said, swinging through my doorway, phone in hand and a look annoyance on her face. I was smiling like an idiot, it was uncontrollable. I gave her a quick squeeze and ran out of my room to talk to mum, Sara trailing behind me, laughing the whole time.

Two Months Later;

Walking the streets of London, I was trying desperately to take everything in. It was impossibly beautiful here. Aside from the bit of cold weather, it was a lovely day to be out with my best friends.

"Sara!" I squealed, excitedly gesturing towards a small shop window. "They actually sell their merchandise here!" This was probably the best day of my life. The fact that I was here without parental supervision was liberating. I beamed at Sara, and dragged her up the street further where a small group had formed in front of a coffee shop. For once my height actually came in handy, and I got a glimpse of the huge commotion.

"What is it?" Sara whispered, standing on her tiptoes in a desperate attempt to see for herself.

"It's a poster," I was near speechlessness, and struggled to find the right words, "the boys are doing a meet and greet tomorrow." At the same moment Sara and I shared an eager glance before turning around to hurry back to the hotel.

The Next Morning;

An awkward sensation that I was being watched caused me to turn over and groggily open my eyes. I came face to face with Sara, who had the creepiest smile ever spread across her face.

"What the hell Sara," my voice low and scratchy from just waking up. She yanked my arm, pulling me out of bed. "What is your problem?" I glared at her from the floor and picked myself up slowly.

"Oh G stop your grumping and get your ass in gear. The boys, they're here, in our hotel." Her words didn't process quickly due to the fact that I was half asleep, but she pushed my towards the bathroom and shoved my makeup bag at me. Oddly enough, my hair looked fairly decent for just having woken up.

"Sara did you-" she laughed and ran out of the room, throwing clothes at me, and locking the door behind her. I could still hear her chuckling through the door.

"Fuck you," I laughed teasingly and dressed myself quickly.

We walked out the front door of the hotel, and I shivered when the cold air hit me. Sara had been wrong, and the boys were not there.

"You woke me up at 8 o'clock in the morning for nothing you bi-" I was about to smack her when I heard an odd noise. A pigeon's coo perhaps? Suddenly, a large flock of them flew out of the alleyway and right towards us. Sara's scream was shrill and was worse than the birds.

"Kevin! Kevin, you and your brothers need to stop this nonsense, you're scaring these poor girls," that voice was so….familiar. A chorus of laughter broke out behind us, and breathlessly I turned around, ready to give someone a piece of my mind for this bull shit.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled "see Loubear acts up a bit sometime, and we just can't control him. Sorry for the scare," I couldn't believe it, I furrowed my eyebrows in utter disbelief. I was dead. Definitely, there's no way this could happen. I'd fallen in the street and gotten run over by a car.

"You okay there love?" he winked and waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked quickly and tried to settle the thoughts, I managed to smile at him, and I extended my hand.

"So Kevin's run off now has he," I laughed, and smiled in relief when he and the other boys did too. "I'm, uh," well shit, this is why I hate my name, "I'm Gurveer." I kept eye contact, trying to seem confident.

"We call her G," Sara laughed and I turned in a 360 to look for her, only realizing she was talking with the other boys, particularly Niall who was looking down at her sweetly, intently listening to her every word.

"Ah, G," he snickered as a red flush spread across my face, "Nice to meet you babe, Harry Styles. Now don't think I'll let this go without noticed, you'll have to come out with us tonight so that I can make up for Kevin's air raid," as he spoke I realized his accent was even more attractive than I'd ever noticed. "Now take this, and call me when you're out of range of crazed fans." he handed me a small piece of paper, and walked towards the group.

"We love the fans, but sometimes they're a bit too much," Zayn said with a slight smile and with that, Sara and I were off on our way back to the room. This London adventure was a lot more than I'd ever thought it'd be.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

"Helllllllo, thank you for calling Hazza, how may I help you?" his tone was full of silliness and immaturity, but I liked it. _Stop it G, you can't fall for him. _I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the thoughts that were tempting to crawl into my head.

"Uh, Harry? It's G," I laughed, and I could hear him mumbling something to someone.

"Ey G! Vas Happenin?" He yelled into the phone, the other boys' voices echoing in the background. I smiled, and Sara popped her head out of the bathroom, her hair half in curlers and the other half draping down her back. I stifled a laugh, and went back to Harry.

"Calm down there. I'm just calling to find out where you're taking us…since you refuse to tell me." my tone was light, playful and talking to him didn't seem like a huge deal. He was normal, and so were the others.

"Awh, babe, I bet you wish I'd tell you, but sorry, that's not happenin'," I huffed, and just from his voice, I could tell he was smirking, "Just make sure you and Sara look sexy, which shouldn't be problem." He was laughing, so were the others. Suddenly I couldn't hear him. Then a new voice was on the phone.

"They call you G, yeah?" Niall's voice was timid, and he seemed a bit uncomfortable, I told him yes, and urged him to continue. "It's just, uh, well do you think your friend may like me. I mean she's quite pretty and funny, and it's just I-"

"Stop your worrying," I cut him off, smiling like a fool at Sara, "She'll love you." I hung up the phone after Niall told us to be ready at 9. Sara emerged from the bathroom again, this time, her hair was fully in curlers and she was working on her makeup.

"What did he say?" she was the nosiest person ever, but judging by the smile playing at her lips, I knew what she wanted to hear. I let out a soft giggle, I couldn't resist.

"Niall, he's got a bit of a crush on ya," I couldn't help but squeal with her, because it was good to see her happy. "Now, help me look sexy," I laughed as I let her drag me into the bathroom. She'd covered every inch of space with makeup and hair products.

"Where did you put all this stu-" I was silenced by the finger she placed over my mouth.

"Sh. Don't speak, just let me work my magic," I laughed hysterically, and once I recovered she got to work. _It was going to be a long night. _

My phone rang at 9:01, and I picked it up casually, not wanting to answer too fast.

"You're late dear," I spoke with fake frustration as Harry sighed on the other side of the line.

"Hush up, now, we're sending Paul on up to your room. He'll sneak you down here, but you've gotta stay quiet. Got it?" I said yes, his tone told me that saying yes was the only option. After a long pause I realized he'd forgotten to hang up and I could hear all the boys speaking.

"_I'm right scared she's not gonna like me Lou," Niall said, and I could tell that he was nervous just by his voice. _

"_Oh now stop, if she doesn't like you I'll get Kevin after her again, yeah?" Louis laughed, and I smiled. _

_Zayn spoke next, "Ey Harry, you gonna make a move on your girl then?" _

There was a knock on the door, so I disconnected before I could hear his response. Damn. This night _was_ going to be interesting. Struggling to keep my heels quiet, Sara and I crept through the halls under the guidance of Paul, who was a lot scarier in person. I could see a car parked right out the door, and Paul motioned for us to hurry out quickly. I wasn't going to deny him anything, so I moved as quickly as I could, Sara following.

The car was huge, more like a limo really, if that's what you want to call it. I stepped in as gracefully as I could, then helped Sara in. _Oh, imagine, the seats left are by Harry and Niall. _I sighed and sat next to Harry and watched Sara happily plop down next to Niall. He lent down and whispered something in her ear, and by the look on her face, it must've been good.

I felt an arm snake around my waist and I looked at Harry in surprise, my eyebrows lifted.

"Oh what, you got a problem? You're the one who sat next to me, ya know." He smiled, and leant down to say something quietly. He exhaled on my neck, and the heat of his breath made me shudder.

"Looks like you followed my instructions well Gurveer, you've definitely dressed for this occasion well," he smiled mischievously and pinched my side teasingly. As I looked to check up on Sara, I realized Louis was watching Harry and I, he raised his eyebrows at me and smiled. I almost died when he pulled a fake pigeon out of a compartment in the seat.

"Lou! I thought I told you to leave Kevin back at the flat," Harry scolded him. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. These guys were a good time, if only I knew where we were going.

The whole car ride, we joked and made fun of each other. It was like we'd known them forever. When we got there, Harry helped me out of the car.

"Oh what a gentlemen Hazza," I snickered, imitating his accent. He smiled, and ignored my comment. There were three other girls standing, with two guards, waiting for us when we approached a large black building. It had no windows, and looked rather ominous.

"What is this?" Sara asked Niall, but he only smiled.

"Just wait and see Princess," he took her hand and led her around to a side door.

The girls introduced themselves to me, they were all quite sweet. Zayn and Raina left to go inside with Hannah and Liam. Louis and Tara went in with us.

"Don't sweat it sweetie, you'll love it," Tara said, giving me a reassuring smile at the boys took us.

_Shit. _There were people everywhere. Dancing, grinding, doing _other things. _I smiled inwardly, I liked these boys. Harry and I found ourselves to the bar, and he was definitely willing to provide for me. I laughed as he pulled me to the dance floor. I saw Louis across the room, he was stopping traffic. Then letting Tara "through" to dance all around him. I laughed, and Harry pulled me close to him. I laughed and teasingly thrust my hips into his as the music blared around us. He looked down at me with twinkling eyes. The next thing I knew he was kissing me. I wasn't fighting him either. He tasted like vodka, but I didn't mind.

"Vas happenin'" Niall slurred, slumping into Harry, and knocking both of us off balance. Sara raised an eyebrow at me, but was smiling. Liam came over quickly.

"Oh look, it's daddy direction," Niall laughed. "Take me to Nandos pleeeaasseee," he whined like a child, but laughed when Sara helped him out of the club and to the car. It was time to leave, and I was okay with that. Harry guided me out, and soon everyone was in the car safely, even Kevin.

Niall fell asleep on the way back, and the boys ended up crashing on our floor since Liam was too tired to drive their drunk asses home.

The Next Morning;

I felt something on my chest, so I opened my eyes slowly, and for a moment I forgot where I was. When my vision cleared I realized it was that stupid stuffed pigeon.

"Damn it Louis, keep Kevin to yourself!" I laughed throwing Kevin on the floor.

"Hey, be gentle, Kevin is sensitive," Louis feigned concern and stroked the bird. Sara and Niall were both sleeping soundly in the bed next to us, as were Zayn and Liam on the floor. Harry….

"Ey, good morning beautiful," he said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Harry!" I screamed and covered my eyes. He was completely naked. I spread my fingers so I could see his face.

He beamed, as Lou laughed, "Get used to it sweetheart. My favorite ensemble is my birthday suit," he winked and jumped into my bed. I squealed and jumped off the other side. Harry…he was special.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

Three Days Later;

"Pleaseeeeee GoGo, pleaseee," Harry was on his knees in front of me, giving me a bit of a pouty face, accompanied with the most gorgeous green puppy dog eyes ever. Despite that, I was not about to crack about this.

Sara, being her nosey self, stuck her head into Harry's room, "Oh G, lighten up, it's just a few hours, then you're done with her," she winked at Harry then closed the door again. A chorus of giggles erupted from the hallway, and I knew that Sara was not alone. I looked at Harry, then stomped over to the door. I opened it, and without even looking, I knew who would be sitting on the floor.

"Sara, Niall, Raina, Tara and Louis…what a surprise," I struggled against my smile, trying to look stern. I'd fallen fast for all of them, and leaving in a few days wouldn't be easy.

"You've forgotten someone…" Niall all but whispered, glancing up to give me a cheeky grin.

"And Kevin. You and that stupid bird toy," this time I couldn't help it, I cracked a smile, and I knew my battle had been lost.

"You hurt his feelings quite a lot G," Louis sighed, and picked up Kevin, "but he forgives you." I shook my head and started to close the door, but not soon enough to see Raina motion me towards the hall. I was curious, but I held up a finger, telling her I'd be out in a moment. I turned to Harry, who was sitting with his hands in his lap, and smiling at me with pure pleasure.

"I promise you G, she's not that bad." He kissed my forehead, then excused himself to the studio to meet the boys. Now it was only the girls in the house, and soon there'd be another visitor. One whom, in my eyes, was not welcome.

I walked into the hallway, and ran face first into Raina.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were waiting out here," I gave her a apologetic smile, "what did you want to tell me?" Suddenly she took a firm hold on my wrists, and I jerked back in surprise.

"She's not going to be nice to you G. Don't let her get to you. You'll put up with, yeah? For Harry." she nodded, and again, I realized yes was my only answer. She flitted down the hall towards Zayn's room and quietly closed the door. At that very moment, the bell rang. _She's here. _

"Charlie," I said, forcing a smile as I opened the door. She said nothing to me, not a word, just walked right on in. _Well, excuse me, I didn't know you owned the Goddam world. _I bit my tongue and followed her to the kitchen. She sat on a stool, her bags on the floor sitting below her feet.

"Been shopping?" I tried to make conversation, and all she did was nod. _Okay, this is awkward. _Then suddenly, Hell froze over. Oh wait, no she acutally just smiled. My mistake.

"Yes, I have been shopping, and if you're going to be with _my _Harry, then I'll be taking you next time to buy you some better clothes," she grinned at me, in the most fake manner, and my blood boiled. But, I smiled, and I said thanks.

"So you and Harry grew up together?" I kept my voice even, despite the fact that I wanted to rip out her perfect brown hair. _How am I to compete with her. Especially when I go back to the states in three days. _Lost in thought, I didn't realize that she was staring at me in silence. Looking up, our eyes met, and I froze.

"Let's make quick work of this, because I've got places to be." she spoke with the most belligerent tone I'd ever heard, and I was shocked to say the least. "Harry, is the number one priority here. I honestly, couldn't give a shit if you're his girlfriend or not, to me, you'll be nothing until you prove you're worth something. I hear you're going back to the states soon, so after your departure we'll see how things turn out. I'll be sure to keep in touch though. Just to make sure you're staying _faithful. _And if you hurt Harry, you best be ready because I'll be on a plane, and on my way to kick your ass quick, you hear me? Alright, good. So, now that that's out of the way, maybe we can be friends, yeah? You know, us having something in common,"

"And that would be?" I spoke through gritted teeth, and I was holding the counter so tightly my knuckles were white.

"Oh silly girl, Harry of course." She winked and kissed my cheek before grabbing her bags and prancing towards the door like a damn gazelle. _Hell no. I can't deal with this shit. _

My body's reaction to stress probably isn't the best….I screamed, slamming my hand down at the granite counter top. _Holy shit, that was a stupid idea. _All doors in the flat opened simultaneously at the same time, but Hannah came to me first.

"Oh that girl," she scowled at the ceiling, then directed her attention to my hand, and a slight smile spread across her face, "G, I think you've gone and broken your hand."

_This is just fucking fantastic. _


	5. Chapter 4

"G…you're a dumbass," Sara laughed as I lay curled up in her lap. The car ride was bumpy…and none of us knew where the hospital was. I sniffled and looked up through my tousled hair to glare at her. Tara sat next to me, and rubbed my back. I could tell though that they were all holding back laughter. Except for Raina. Something wasn't right, but the throbbing in my hand was encompassing all my thoughts, so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Can we please find someone to fix me," I whined, and Sara shushed me.

"Look, there's a guy right there, I'll just pull over and ask him," Hannah smiled at me, optimism in her eyes. In America, pulling over to ask a random guy a question meant one of two things…1.) You're gonna get raped/mugged/shot etc. 2.) They'll accuse you of trying to rape/mug/shoot them. Maybe it was better here.

"Sir," Raina shouted as Hannah rolled down the window, "do you know where the hospital is, sir?" The old man smiled kindly at us, and chuckled.

"Well, just turn around and go straight for about half an hour and you'll be there," we all looked at each other and groaned in unison. _Great._ Then my phone buzzed. _Even better. _

"Someone give me my phone, from my pocket please, and dial Harry," I tried to make my voice sound less full of pain-ish as Sara handed me the phone.

"Gurveer! Where the fuck are you girls," Harry sounded worried, and I was about to make it worse.

"Oh um, we're just taking a little trip," and slowly I lowered my voice, "to the hospital." I waited for his reaction, but got nothing.

"G, what's going on," Liam's concerned voice came on the line, "Harry's just run out of here all of a sudden. He's gone mad," I sighed and explained everything to Daddy Direction so he wouldn't have a worry fit.

I sat on the hard hospital bed, counting the rhythm of my legs hitting the steal as I dangled them over the edge. Five hours later, I had a cast on my wrist, and a waiting room full of worried band members, their girlfriends, and a shit ton of security. _Way to go G. _The doctor walked me out, handing me a prescription.

"Tha-" I started to talk to my doctor, but Harry's suffocating hug cut me off. He pulled away, holding me at an arm's distance away from him. He looked a bit delirious. He sighed, in what I'm assuming was relief, and hugged me again.

"Don't ever do that again," he breathed into my hair.

"Calm down Curly, I've only broken my hand," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Harry's body shook with laughter against me. I couldn't help but fall for him.

Hannah pulled up to the flat, parking in the rear. Sara and I had ditched our hotel room long ago, and she was "casually" snuggling up with Niall every night to go to sleep. I couldn't talk, Harry and I slept together every night. Much to his dismay, I made him wear boxer shorts. As we walked in the house, Harry gently tugged at my arm and pulled me upstairs, breaking off my conversation with Tara.

"What's that about?" I was confused, but he sat me down on his bed and looked down at me, completely silent. This was not going to be good.

"G…" he started off softly, he was nervous, and he ran his hand through his curls anxiously, "I know it's only been a few days since we've met and all, and I shouldn't be so attached already but please, don't leave." I looked at him in astonishment. I was dumbfounded.

"I- Sara and I have final exams soon," I was ripping myself to shreds on the inside for not just saying okay, but I had to be rational.

"Niall has already spoken to her, and well, you've got exams in two weeks, don't be mad, but we're kind of coming back with you two," he looked at me in anticipation for my answer.

"Mad? Oh my Haz, no, I'm not mad," I broke into a huge smile, and jumped into his already open arms. _Owwww, ow, ow. Pain. _"Watch the hand please," I whimpered.

He let me down, and looked me in the eyes, "Get ready to show me your home land," his smile was brilliant and his kiss was intoxicating.

"Kevin does _not _approve lad," Louis screeched from outside the open door, launching the fake bird at us.

I laughed, "You're leaving Kevin here."


	6. Chapter 5

"G, get your ass out of bed….there are girls all over the Goddamn yard," Kianna pushed me swiftly off the bed, and my hand felt like it had broken all over again. Do you not understand _broken hand_?" I was alert, due to the pain now throbbing in my arm, "What do you mean there are girls everywhere?" I peaked out my window…everything seemed normal.

"Come 'round front," Ki was in a bitchy mood, imagine that. I followed her, adjusting my shorts and tank top, this heat wave was killing me. "Look for yourself," she gestured towards the window and I slowly approached it, pulling back the drape.

_What the fuck. _Then I saw someone fighting through the crowd, and then someone behind her. Sydney, oh God, bless her soul. She looked scared shitless. I laughed. Sara was behind her, cussing at girls who touched her.

I stared out the window blankly. My brain hadn't processed the situation, I don't think it was able to.

"Mom and Dad left for vacation before you got back from your little _trip_," Ki growled, "You're lucky, or they'd have your ass for this. Get rid of them," she turned on her heal and walked down the hallway, slamming her door. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but lately she acted like a bug crawled up her ass and bit her. I shook my head, and reached toward the door knob. My hand hovered, I couldn't bring up the courage to open the door and face these strangers.

"Get the fuck away from us, you grody little whore," Sara screamed as she burst into my foyer, back to me, and cradling Sydney in her arms, shielding her from the crowd. She gave them all the one finger salute and slammed the door.

"What the hell G," Sara threw her hands in the air, exhaustion in her voice. Sydney was shaking, poor girl.

"I have no idea, I really don't." I shrugged, still gawking at the crowd on my front lawn. Someone was sitting in my fountain….I couldn't blame them, it was hot as hell out there. My phone started ringing from my room and I ran to get it.

"Hello?" I was out of breath. The voice on the other line made me smile.

"We're at the airport, hiding, come get us yeah?" and Harry hung up. I called Syd and Sara into my room, as I got ready.

Syd finally spoke up, twisting her hair nervously, "I heard Zayn is back in the UK," she looked at me and Sara, waiting for an answer.

"His family has experienced a loss, he'll be here later, the boys insisted he come, that it'd help him cope, but he'll be there for at least three weeks before that. At least that what Niall told me," Sara shrugged sadly. My heart broke into a million pieces for Zayn. I held back tears and pulled on some shorts. I told Ki I was leaving, and then we opened the front door.

"Alright you creepy ass bitches, move the fuck out of the way," Sara made her attitude known as she pushed her way through the crowd. They didn't talk, just stared at us, which was really starting to get creepy.

As we walked into the airport, I started looking for an idea where the boys might be, then I saw it…a feather on the ground, grey, just like Kevin's. I laughed and told Sydney and Sara to follow me. The feathers led us to a family restroom. I knocked on the door softy.

"Occupied," a shrill voice echoed through the restroom.

"Louis, it's G," I laughed, and when they opened the door I hugged them all, even Paul who was awkwardly standing in the corner.

"Thank God, AIR," Niall cried exaggeratively as he fell into Sara's arms. She beamed and hugged him back. "I don't know why we couldn't all stay in different stalls, you know I don't like closed spaces," his voice didn't match his words, I could tell he was overjoyed to see Sara. I introduced Syd to everyone and they welcomed her as they always did with everyone. She smiled and nodded as they shook her hand. Harry emerged from the back of the group, and I nearly died. He was flawless in khaki shorts and a Ramones shirt.

"Ey babe," he half smiled and hugged me tightly. "Get ready to run because we've got to avoid fans, to stay safe." I nodded, so happy nothing else mattered. Paul led us out of the room and almost immediately someone screamed. We were quickly swarmed. People called out to the boys and then I heard that one person…

"Zayn's not here, someone died, but I don't think that's an excuse. He should be here for us, and get over it. He's selfish, I unfollowed him today on Twitter." I gaped at the girl, finding her in the front of the group. Sara had heard too. _Oh shit. _I couldn't hold in my laugh, as Sara quickly closed the distance between herself and the disrespectful little shit who called herself a fan. Suddenly the girl was quiet.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you don't know shit," Sara spit in her face, then promptly punched her square in the nose. Paul hurried us out of the airport before security could get to us. Some screamed at Sara, rude, offensive things, and some cheered.

"Karma's a bitch," Niall sighed under his voice and side hugged Sara's waist. Louis was laughing like a mad man, and of course Liam was just worried about our safety, but I could see a hint of a smile creeping up on to his face. We were a family now. It's true. And family stuck together through the thick and thin.


	7. Chapter 6

Two weeks later;

_The boys have been staying with G for two weeks, now, her parents and Ki are leaving for a college roadtrip, scouting schools. Sara and G have finished their final exams and are preparing for their last summer before college. _

"You mean to tell me….your parents leave you alone…in this huge ass house of yours?" Louis looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes Lou. They're taking my sister on a trip, and trust me with the house and you boys. Plus there's Paul. So nothing huge can happen," the boys didn't believe me, and I was getting sick of it. Suddenly Louis smiled and started to laugh. I turned around and there was Harry. Naked. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"What is the rule in this house Harry," I stood there like a fool with my hands over my eyes, resisting every urge to just take him to my bedroom and have my way with him.

"If I'm not in the bathroom or a private room, I must cover my willy," Harry stated, miming my voice. I smacked him playfully on the shoulder and turned him in the direction of what I thought was his room.

"Are you trying to push me down the stairs G?" Harry laughed and padding toward the privacy of a guest room.

"Yeah G, _nothing _is gonna happen," Louis winked as he twirled off his stool and towards the second floor of my house. He was probably right, but I honestly didn't care. The girls were coming down from England tomorrow, and I was ecstatic. These were the times in which I loved the fact that we had plenty of room to spare in our house for guests. I was all smiles as I walked towards my room, but then I heard something. A bit of squeaking maybe…Coming from one of the guest rooms. I put it off, thinking Liam was sleeping and just rolling about. I nonchalantly pushed open my door with my butt.

"Sara-"

"No, Harry," I turned around, surprised. He smiled and stood up.

"Have you seen Sara?" I asked, this was confusing, Sara had disappeared.

"No, but I've heard her," Harry chuckled. Oh my God. I'm going to kill myself. The creaking it was…. "C'mon G, let's catch them in the act." Harry giggled like a school child and pulled me towards the guest room. I was regretting this already as I could hear her from outside the door. I should've guessed that she'd be a loud one. As we were walking towards the room, I heard Louis humming as he walked down the hall, heading right for Niall's room.

"Louis, no!" Harry whisper shouted but Lou ignored him.

"Nialllll- OH MY LORD," Louis shouted, screaming like a girl, he turned looking for a place to go. "Harry!" he cried, running into his arms. I was laughing at this point, and I could hear Sara scrambling about in the room. I walked to the door, but before walking in, I made sure it was clear.

"Niall, if you're naked, please cover yourself with a blanket dear," I laughed and when I looked in he had the blanket up to his chin, and his face was bright red. I laughed.

"Clean the sheets," I was keeping my cool, because Sara and Niall were a _thing _and could do whatever the hell they wanted. I looked at Sara now, and I could read guilt all over her face, "You have nice sex hair dear," I smiled and walked out of the room and back to my own where Louis and Harry were curled up on my bed.

"There are just some things you can't unsee," Louis shuddered, "and I'm not worried about myself, I mean, Kevin! His innocence is gone." Louis sighed and stroked the birds head. I laughed softly to myself.

"Lou dear, I'm sorry, but could you give me a moment with Harry?" I smiled, and he nodded solemnly, and walked by me to get out of the room, of course Kevin had to _bark _at me before he could leave.

"Harry, I need to tell you something," he nodded, telling me to go on, "Charlie is the reason I broke my hand." I held my breath, waiting quietly for him to say something. His face was a mixture of emotions, then he smiled.

"It's alright, she'll apologize, don't worry," he smiled and asked me to come cuddle, and that was not an offer I was willing to give up.

After waking up from a lovely nap, I realized I should probably make the boys dinner, so I got out of bed, which was lacking Harry. I heard laughter out my window, so I stepped out on my balcony and sure enough all of them were in my pool, splashing about like maniacs. Niall wasn't there though, which was odd.

"G, come on down here!" Harry yelled up to me, his accent making my heart melt, I nodded and walking back into my room, searching my drawer for a swimsuit I actually liked. I was in the midst of changing when my door began to open.

"Woah! Stop right there," I quickly jumped to a portion of my room where I couldn't be seen, and tied on my swimsuit.

"Oh, uh, sorry," his accent gave him away, the only Irishman in the group. I opened the door, smiling at him.

"Niall, why aren't you swimming with the boys?" he looked like something was bothering him, so I invited him back into my room and sat down on my floor. "What's going on Niall?"

"I feel like I should apologize to you, for…earlier. This wasn't a proper time, or place, and it just happened, and I, I really do like her a lot." he looked at me, defeat in his eyes. I couldn't help it, I laughed, and he looked hurt.

"You don't know how many times I've walked in on my sister Niall, I don't care about that, I was only giving you a hard time earlier. Feel free to have your way with Sara whenever, and wherever." I smiled and he gave me a small one in return.

"The boys won't let me live that down, and what if someone would walk in again," he was logical, but I had an idea.

"Get your swim trunks and come with me," I smiled and headed down to the pool.

I walked out the door slowly, I hadn't thought about it, but I don't want them to see me in a swimsuit, I don't like my body. I wrapped my towel around my body and turned to see Niall walking out behind him, he of course already knew my idea, and was glad that I'd thought of it.

"Alright boys, listen up," my stern tone must've caught their attention, they all stopped and looked at me curiously. I smiled to lighten the mood, because things were going to get "There are two new rules in this household. Due to today's _events,_" I smiled at Niall, and winked at Sara, "at any point, if you think you're going to be fucking, you have to put one of your clothing articles on the doorknob. As a heads up of what's going on," I smiled looking at all the boys, who smiled back at me.

"And the other rule?" Liam asked from the water.

"You are in charge of any messes made during this _play time. _You clean the sheets or you sleep in a wet bed." I laughed, and so did everyone else.

"So, are those the only rules?" Harry asked, a mischievous glint in his smile, which reflected into his eyes.

"Harry, you still have to wear underwear around the house," I laughed and he pouted. I turned to look at Niall and he looked to be his happy self again, making his way over to Sara. They sat on the edge together, holding hands and it was a picture of perfection. They complimented each other well. Suddenly my towel, my protection from mockery, was torn from me. I turned quickly, and Harry winked.

"You can't swim with a towel on," he said, and that hint of mischief came about again.

"Harry, I don't really want to get in right now, I-" that wasn't the right answer apparently, since he scooped me up and jumped quickly into the deeper end of the pool.

I came up gasping for air, "Harry Styles!" I splashed at him furiously, writhing around to get out of his hold, but my struggles were useless.

"I'm never letting you go beautiful," he smiled and kissed my forehead. All my anger was washed away in that very moment. I heard Sara giggle, and I looked up to see her with her camera. I actually didn't care for once, having proof that this happened will come in handy someday.


	8. Chapter 7

"Tara!" I ran towards her, I was so excited for her to be here. We'd grown close in our short time apart.

"How've you been love?" she smiled and gave me a little hug. We had a bit of small talk, but then Louis appeared on a balcony, and the moment she saw him, she dropped all her luggage and ran for the house. This left me, the one with a broken hand, to get her three suitcases inside. I was halfway up my long driveway when Harry came out front.

"Do you need help?" He chuckled at me struggling. I glared at him. I was about to say something when a car pulled up into the lower portion of my driveway. Raina and Hannah were here. Mixed emotions swirled around my head. Raina had been a bit stand off ish, and this meant more bags. Where were the boys when I needed them? I greeted the girls happily, and they all helped carry bags into the house. After assigning rooms, I showed them the house.

"What is that?" Hannah asked? She was pointed to the huge white board on the kitchen counter.

"Oh," Niall said with a mouthful of food, "Those are the house rules. Make sure you follow 'em," he laughed and strolled out of the kitchen like he owned the place, doing some odd dance, I shook my head and laughed.

"Who had sex?" Raina asked, giving my an accusing glance.

"Oh, uh," I awkwardly nodded towards Niall who was still shaking his butt down my hallway singing a song to himself, and making faces at his sandwich, and apparently listening to us.

He turned around, shimmying about, and giving Hannah and Raina a thumbs up. He made this face that read "That's Right Bitches" and then actually left.

"These boys are so weird," I laughed and went to the fridge….empty. I was going to kill that boy.

"I'll be back!" I announced to the house, if only it had been that easy.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, only allowing his head and neck out of the doorway, he was naked. I rolled my eyes, as slowly all the other house occupants' heads emerged from different doorways and from over the open third level.

"Niall ate all the food," I sighed, I just wanted to get there and get back.

"TRIP TO THE FOOD STORE," Louis screamed, jumping into the hallway and making everyone jump.

"We'll get mobbed," Sara sighed. The boys all smiled in unison.

"Boys, get your disguises," Liam declared, turning back into the room, as did the other boys. Oh lord.

"This wig makes my head itch," Harry whined in my ear as I tried desperately to get my items quickly. People were starting to stare, and the fact that Louis was riding the cart around the store like a scooter with Niall in the basket probably wasn't helping us stay unnoticed. Liam strolled casually behind me with Hannah, actually being semi-normal. This was only the second day after my parents had left. _Oh lord. _

I heard murmurs and whispers from the backseat, but I wouldn't allow myself to take my eyes off the road, even though I was starting to get a bit tired, and my eyes battled the urge to close.

"G, can we make one more stop please," Harry cooed from the back. I was suspicious, but I didn't feel like interrogating them. I nodded. "Turn left up here." I obeyed his directions. One glance in the rearview mirror, and all of them were smiling. This is not good.

*_Roughly two hours, and five bottles of liquor later. _

"Goodnight boys, girls," Liam said, walking towards the spiral staircase that led upstairs, "Hannah, please drink responsibly," he sighed.

"Stop your worrying Liam, I'm a big girl," she laughed, waving her hand at him. Judging by his expression, she'd hurt him, but deep down he knew it was just the alcohol talking.

"Alright, well I'll see you all in the morning then," and with that he was gone, and soon we heard snores coming from his room, and also from Raina's who'd decided to stay out of the night's festivities. I was sprawled across my couch, head in Harry's lap. I looked up at him through hazy eyes, and I couldn't think right. Nothing was clear.

"Ah, I love your hair," I giggled, reaching up to grab one of his curls, missing the first time, but managing to grab one the next try. _I was so far gone. _Harry just laughed at me. Music played from the stereo and a whole new round of laughter burst from my chest when I saw Niall dancing again.

"I've got an idea," Sara voice was high pitched and slurred to the point of not being able to understand her, judging by the total of empty bottles around us, I think it's safe to say that we've all passed the legal limit.

Tara stretched over the couch, upside down, but she could see Sara, "What?"

Sara smiled, "Let's go skinny dipping," everyone's faces lit up in unison.

Harry was up and out the door in second, screaming the whole way. The alcohol clouded my judgment and I found myself following them out. Harry of course was already naked and waiting. I laughed and he gave me a "seductive" face, which made me laugh even harder. As the others stripped and jumped in, carrying on and having a good time, I remained on the deck, fully clothed. Even drunk I was a kill joy.

"You've got to be naked to go skinny dipping love," Harry laughed, and lust twinkled in his eyes. I smiled, but this seemed wrong. _Something _wasn't right. My thought were interrupted by the worst scream I'd ever heard in my life. I thought my ears were about to bleed. I pushed Harry out of my way, so I had a clear line of vision to the pool.

"Oh, shit," Tara laughed. Then I saw her. Hannah, oh my God. Then I screamed.

"Harry, Harry, go wake Liam, now," I shoved him towards the door. Why wasn't anyone else comprehending the situation. "Tara, get your ass out of my pool and call an ambulance." she just stared at me, her eyes glazed over, and I could tell her attention was far from me.

"I got it G," Sara said, her voice quivering as she hoisted herself from the pool, grabbing a towel and jogging inside. I was frantic, and although it felt like a million years had passed, it'd only been a few seconds.

"_During the stress reaction process, your body gives off adrenaline, giving you the ability to do things you wouldn't normally be able to do." _

These words, said by my 9th grade health teacher, is what rang through my head as I dove to the bottom of my pool to retrieve Hannah's body. Despite the water pressure I could still hear Liam's scream from the pool deck, and it was laced with anger, pain and every other emotion in the book.

I was able to surface with Hannah in my arms, and Liam was there immediately to pull her onto the deck. At that moment, we realized that we were fucked. _Royally _fucked.

"No pulse," Liam choked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Gurveer," a soft voice cooed in my ear, and as my eyes fluttered open, Harry was only centimeters from my face. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and gave him a weak smile. I uncurled myself out of the ball I had slept in and all my muscles groaned in pain. Sleeping in a hospital waiting room wasn't the most comfortable thing ever. "Good morning love," he whispered, and when I looked around, everyone was still asleep, except Paul who stood at the door, watching the hallway. Something struck me as off. Why had we been allowed to stay here?

"Why didn't they make us leave?" my voice was still hoarse from sleep, but I knew he understood what I had said. He shrugged in response.

"I guess Paul talked to them or something. Do you want to go see Liam?" I nodded, and he helped me up from the chair, my knees cracking as they stretched for the first time that morning. Harry held my hand and the warmth of his palm against mine was one of the most comforting feelings ever. As we approached Hannah's room, I saw Liam. He was sitting outside of the room in a plastic chair and he had his head down between his knees. I could hear him crying. I let go of Harry and ran towards him, and Harry stuck close behind. I crouched next to him silently, and laid my hand on his thigh.

"Liam, what happened?" I spoke calmly, bracing my mind, heart and whole self for more bad news, but when he looked at me, he was smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"She's woken up," his voice shook with sobs of happiness, "She'll be alright." At that moment, my emotions were the definition of indescribable. Hannah was alright. I kept telling myself, trying to make myself believe it. My eyes started to water, and I couldn't help but laugh. Liam laughed with me though, and pulled me in for a brief hug. I turned to speak to Harry, to see his reaction but he wasn't there. Instead, he was running back to the room, and I could already hear him waking the others up. For once, his boisterous personality was coming in handy. He emerged from the room second later, dragging a only half coherent Louis behind him. Tara scurried past them, a look of disbelief on her face.

"She's okay?" her voice cracked as she came closer and when I nodded, she dropped on her knees and cried. Tara had taken some of the blame for this on herself, even though we persistently told her it wasn't. Tara had egged Hannah on, told her that the couldn't handle as much as she could, and it'd turned into a competition. Tara had been right, Hannah's body couldn't handle it, but she was okay now and that's all that mattered. Our little pow-wow in the hall carried on in the hall for about 20 minutes before the nurse said we needed to keep quiet. In the ICU, the rooms are walled with windows, so that patients can be monitored at all times. When I looked over, I noticed Hannah stirring in bed, and she slowly opened her eyes. I thought I'd regained my composure, but the light in her eyes when she saw all of us created niagra falls all over again. She weakly smiled at me and lifted her hand to give us a small wave.

"G," Liam said, his voice tired, but not full of angst as it had been last night, "Thank you for saving her. For diving down there to rescue her. Today, you're my hero, and I owe you the world." I graciously blushed.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. And you most definitely don't owe me the world." I smiled in embarrassment.

"I do," he smiled, patting my on the shoulder, "Because you saved my world when you pulled her up."

"Sara?" Niall's voice echoed throughout the all but empty house. Niall, Sara, Harry and I had come home to prepare food for everyone. The others had stayed with Liam, for support and to keep us posted.

"Sara's in the shower," I yelled to him, and he appeared in the kitchen, startling me, I hadn't known he was so close. Harry sat at the island, reading through his twitter feed. Every now and then I saw his lips turn up into a smile, but more than anything, I saw him look down at his phone in disgust. Maybe it's a good thing I don't have a twitter.

"Oh," Niall nodded, he'd probably just woken up from a nap, judging by his voice. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled at me. "I got it G, you go rest for awhile. You've done enough for us in the past few days." I tried to protest, but he pushed me away from the stove with his hip and snatched the spoon from my hand. I laughed as he fought me for it, but I gave in. He was right, I could use a few minutes to sit down. I moved toward my room, and it then everything hit me. My room had never seemed so far away. I leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes, just for a moment, to get the energy to make my way up the stairs.

"Babe," Harry chuckled, "Babe, you've fallen asleep in the hallway." I picked up my head slowly to look at him. His eyes sparkled with amusement, and I gave him a sleepy smile.

"Oh," I looked around, "I guess I did." I laughed silently at myself and Harry smiled.

"Let's get you to bed then love," he picked my up gently, cradling me in his arms and I let my head fall onto his chest. His heartbeat thumped against my chest and I slid my arms around his neck to bring me closer to him. He climbed the stairs at a swift pace, and when we reached the hall that my room was in, he let me down onto my feet. I looked up to him in confusion, searching his face for an explanation. His eyes locked on mine, and held me in my place. His green irises swirled and without a word he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to mine. My initial reaction was shock, then instinct took over. His hands found my waist as mine rose to his neck. He pulled my closer to him, and the kiss became less gentle, it became urgent, and needy. He gripped my slim hips and something inside clicked. This was right. Harry was right, he wasn't like Daniel, and he ever would be. Even as our kiss deepened, and grew more passionate, it was still _loving_ and not just utter lust. I smiled against the kiss and his lips left mine. He looked down at me, his lips forming a brilliant smile.

"I've never kissed you sober," he admitted softly, but I wasn't surprised, something in me knew that. "I was missing out."

I rose on my toes to kiss him gently once more and when I pulled away his gaze was longing. I gave him a sly smile, then turned on my heels and ran for the stairs.

"Gurveer!" He laughed, sprinting after me, "Get back here." He caught me, I knew he would, and held me around the waist. When I struggled playfully against his grip, he held strong, not letting me go. We collapsed on the hardwood floors of the foyer in laughter. We were so focused on the each other, that neither of us heard the door creak open softly.

"Well, this is quite a welcome back," his low voice softly snickered. I reluctantly pulled my attention from Harry to flash him a smile.

"Zayn," I grinned but I this didn't add up. " What are you doing back so soon?" I asked him, looking up from the ground.

"I missed you too," he replied sarcastically, but gave me a soft smile, "I couldn't stand being away from you guys. I didn't want to wallow." I nodded as Harry lifted us off the ground. They shared a moment and talked quietly to each other. I knew when Harry told Zayn about Hannah because face fell into deep concern. He muttered Raina's name, and Harry shook his head. Zayn's eyes flitted to me, and I quickly looked at the ground, not wanting to be caught listening.

"Hey," Zayn called as I walked down the hall. I turned around and he smirked. "Find Sara so I can thank her."

My eyebrows came together in confusion, "For?"

"For defending me and my family at the airport. I heard she got that girl good." I smiled at the fact that he was smiling again. Zayn was back, Hannah was alright, how much better could this day get. My attention was stolen by an odd smell coming from the kitchen. I weaved through the mess left from last night and stepped through the swinging doors to the kitchen. Sara had Niall pushed against the wall and was having her way with his neck. A small moan escaped his mouth and I just stood there in disbelief. I shook my head and grabbed the skillet from off the stove.

"So we'll order something in then?" I snorted, throwing a piece of burnt pepper at the back of Sara's head. She turned towards me, cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"Could it be Chinese?" Niall asked, hiding his embarrassment behind a devious smile. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the phone book then left the kitchen. These boys were just too much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10;

"Oh my gosh," I whispered giddily as I ran quietly towards my room, "Harry, Harry get your ass out here," I laughed and he got out of the bed quickly.

"What's wrong, is everything okay with Hannah, are you alright?" he ran his hands over my body looking for injury, he was so on edge lately. I swatted at his hands and gave him a small smile.

"No, now come here and be absolutely silent." I demanded softly, "and grab my phone." I smiled and pulled him towards the sliding glass door that led out to my back yard and the pool area. "Aren't they just the cutest thing?" I whisper yelled at Harry smiling and yanking my phone from his grasp to take a picture. Niall and Sara had fallen asleep on a raft in the pool and they looked absolutely precious. I smiled at Harry and he rolled his eyes.

"You're all worked up over this?" he scoffed and I pouted. "Oh G, put your lip away." I shook my head, and ran to my room like a child. I sat on my bed and crossed my arms. When he walked in, I cocked an eyebrow at him and pushed my lip out further. I loved teasing him, and he knew it.

"You best stop pouting, before I have to make you." He said, crossing his own arms and pushing out one hip. It didn't surprise me that people thought him and Louis were gay. They didn't help themselves with the way they acted.

I held my ground and didn't pull in my lip, I did however let one side of my mouth turn up into a smirk for a half second, because I just couldn't resist. He looked at me with devilish eyes and jumped onto my bed playfully and sat on top of me.

"Oh really Gurveer, what was that?" he taunted as I struggled to get our from under him, "Oh, are you done pouting now?" he laughed looking down and raising both eyebrows at me. I stopped struggling and just looked up at him, pleading him with my eyes to get off me. I played the innocent act well. He started to get up off me, giving in to my gaze, and as soon as he moved I grabbed his torso and flipped him over so I could sit on him.

"Hah," I mocked, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed at me, but he hadn't gotten the worst of it yet. I knew where he was ticklish. I ran my hands down his chest, slowing inching closer to his right hip.

"G, no," he looked at me in horror, and I smiled. I pinch his side and he erupted into a laughing fit, and I couldn't help but join in, his laugh was contagious. After awhile, holding him down got to be a tiring job, so I lay down next to him in defeat, smile still on my face. Harry propped his head up on his elbow, looking at me contently.

"What?" I asked, looking down with a smile on my face. Then he began to sing to me, and my heart melted. I blushed softly when he started into What Makes You Beautiful, and I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. He reached over to gently race my face towards his with his thumb. He smiled at me and kissed my softly. I pulled away from him and he looked at me, perplexed. I rose from the bed and crossed my bedroom and slowly closed the door. Harry looked at me and rose an eyebrow.

"G, I, We don't, that's not what I was thinking. If you're not ready-" he stammered, and I shook my head with soft laughter.

"There's no clothing on the door Styles, so get your head out of the gutter. It's just-" I wasn't sure how to end the sentence, because when I closed the door, that's what was on my mind, "-It's just in case." I stated and climbed back into the bed, curling up next to him. The idea had been planted in his mind, and I had a feeling he was not going to give up easily now. He softly pushed my hair over my shoulder and left tender kisses along my exposed back. _Damn you Harry_. I kept my breathing even, not letting him on that he was already getting to me. He put his hand on my lower back, rubbing his thumb in small circles. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned over to look at him, but instead his eyes were closed. I smiled and kissed him softly on his cheek and as I went to put my hand on his hip, he grabbed it and instead placed it on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly to look at mine. He smiled.

"Kiss me like you mean it G," and I wasn't going to let him down. I sat up, and pulled him with me. I looked into his eyes one more time, then hesitated, teasing him one more time. He shook his head and pushed me over onto my back. He pressed his lips onto mine, and my body tingled from the his touch. I slid my hand to the nape of his neck, gently pulling him closer to me, and softly ran my tongue across his lower lip, causing him so slightly smirk against my mouth. He supported himself, hovering ever so slightly over my body. He pulled away from me. I looked up at him in yearning. He winked at me, and kissed my neck. _Breath Gurveer. Breath. _Harry found a sensitive spot, right behind my ear and gently sucked on it. _Quiet G. _My silence frustrating Harry, and I could tell, he softly bit me and a small moan left my mouth. I quickly covered my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I muttered helplessly, old habits were hard to break. "Please, I didn't mean to." I held back tears, waiting the for the impact, but it never came. I opened my tear rimmed eyes and met Harry, peering down at me through his curls.

"G, what's the matter," his voice was concerned, but my mind was spiraling downward, back to old memories, and I couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry," I croaked and slid from under him, I opened the door and fell right into Niall. Sara looked down at me. Harry, still in the same position on my bed, looked out in the hallway in confusion.

"You okay G," Niall asked, his Irish accent laced with concern, and a sob burst from my chest. Niall looked up at Sara, but she was too busy cursing at the air. He patted me on the back, saying it was okay, but nothing would help me.

"Sara, what the fuck is going on?" Harry demanded, pushing his hair from his face and standing up from my bed.

"Daniel," Sara replied staring at Harry. Hearing his name made my body quiver and I cried even harder.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11;

Harry's POV.

"Who the fuck is Daniel," I asked, staring at Sara as G clung to Niall on the floor, bawling.

"Come with me," Sara said, motioning towards the doorway. I nodded and looked at Niall, who picked G off the floor and took her to her bed.

"I'll stay with her," he muttered as I follow Sara out of G's hearing range.

"So Daniel," I asked, collapsing on her bed and running a hand through my hair. Sara and I never really talked much, but she had a calm and comforting presence.

Sara sighed, and told me that this might take awhile. I nodded, I didn't care. I had to know what I'd done to hurt G. I motioned her to continue and she nodded.

"Daniel," she said softly, trying to control her own anger, "Is G's exboyfriend." she paused to look at me. I didn't react. That was it? I've had exgirlfriends and I don't act like that.

"Oh?" I asked, hinting that I wanted more information. Suddenly it all came spilling out of Sara like vomit.

"He abused her. In every way possible. Verbally at first. You see she's so skinny, but afraid to wear a bathing suit. That's because he called her fat so much that she developed an eating disorder. He abused her sexually, and anytime she'd make noise, he'd hit her, which is why what just happened did. He abused her physically. Check out her back sometime, she's got scars." I gaped at Sara and all she could do was nod. She griped the arm of the chair so hard that I thought she may break it or her fingers. My mind raced and it all made sense.

"G reacted so much faster to Hannah because last year, she was that girl. The one that was sinking slowly, except no one helped her as fast as she helped Hannah. G is lucky to be alive. The whole reason we came to London was for her to get away from it all." Sara started to cry, bringing up memories she didn't want. I just stared at my feet. That had happened to G. All of this had happened to her. I took a deep breath.

"Where is he now," I spoke through gritted teeth and she looked reluctant to answer.

"He lives in the next town over," Sara murmured and for the first time I realized that they had thick accents that were different from other Americans. No wonder G's voice was so enticing. I took a deep breath. This asshole lived close to us. I could easily just-

"Harry," Niall said, interrupting my thoughts, I picked up my head, brushing my hair out of my face. "She wants you." I nodded and got up, thanking Sara for telling me the story. I heard Niall ask her what was wrong with G. It surprised me how close we'd all gotten so fast, and how much the boys all cared for her and Sara. I walked out of the room as Sara whispered everything. I didn't go into her room, I just stood in the doorway. Louis had found her and was talking to her, I smiled slightly at his immaturity.

"Now G, stop your crying, cause you'll soon wake Kevin from his napping," Louis winked and she smiled, wiping her eyes. Louis grinned and stood up, ruffling her hair.

"Cheer up munchkin, and let my Hazza take care of you," Louis said, swatting my on the chest on his way out the door, I doubled over, losing my breath with the unexpected blow. I looked up and G's blue eyes met mine. They were sparkling, but instead of with happiness, it was with unshed tears. If I ever met Daniel, I'll kill him.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she spoke softly, he voice pained. I couldn't take this. I sat on her bed, taking her face in my hands. She cringed, and I sighed.

"G, I'd never do that. Ever. You have to know that." her eyes welled up again, but the emotion seemed different this time. "I was raised to treat a woman right, and I intend to do that with you. As long as you'd like me to." She nodded and gave me a small smile. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hold her, but there was something I needed to see. "Turn around," I pleaded and she gave me a knowing glance before reluctantly spinning around. I pulled up her shirt slowly, and sure enough, Sara was right. I ran my hand gently across the long scar that ran from her left hip to her mid back. How had I not noticed this when we were swimming? Because you were drunk. I hated myself at this moment. G turned back around, and looked at me. That's it, she just stared. I was about to say something when the door burst open. Raina stood there, out of breath and wide eyed. Her gaze traveled from me to G then back to me. She composed herself. Then her eyes fell to the floor.

"There's someone on the phone," Raina breathed, and she looked at G, "It's for you." She handed the phone to her and I watched as she gingerly raised the receiver up to say hello. Her face fell and her grip on the phone tightened in annoyance. I looked at Raina, but her eyes were focused only on G. She hung up the phone, throwing it across the room.

"I warned you about her," Raina whispered and walked slowly down the hall. I stared at G in confusion, but she wouldn't look at me. I put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. After what seemed like hours, G finally looked at me, hate in her eyes.

"That was Charlie," she hissed, and I knew exactly what she'd said.

"G, no." I said, reaching a hand to grab her, but she jerked away, storming down the hall.

Gurveer's POV:

This bitch is officially number one on my shit list.

"Sara," I screeched, anger taking over, I didn't even bother knocking, I threw open the door. Niall's eyes widened and I saw him pull away from Sara quickly. He came towards me slowly, and took my hand. Did everyone know about this? Was I the only one who was wishing this was some sick joke?

"G," Niall's voice was soothing, "Don't overreact. They've been nuttin' for a long time now." I tried not to snap at him, I tried to calm myself down.

"You expect me not react badly to this?" I scoffed, yanking my hand from his grasp. Harry was in the doorway, I knew without turning around, but he wasn't alone. I heard Louis and Zayn talking quietly to each other. I turned around to face Harry.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I didn't want the answer, but I knew what it would be. He thought he could just get along fine not telling me. Fuck no. Harry shook his head, his curls falling in his face, but he didn't bother fixing them. His eyes pleaded me to forgive him. For once everyone was silent, even Louis, who stared at me with the same expression as Harry. All the boys shared the same expression. If one of them, they all hurt. I'd said this myself, and I wished that I didn't have to be constantly reminded.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the fuck is going on right now," Sara chimed in. I didn't answer her though, I just stared at Harry.

"If you tell her, then I'll forgive you." I took a gamble, wanting to hear the words from him because part of me didn't believe they were true.

"G has just found out that I sort of invited a friend down for a few days," Harry said, rubbing his neck in nervousness.

"Who?" Sara asked.

"Charlie." I looked at Sara to see her reaction. I'd told her everything. The look she gave Harry was priceless, and I almost laughed.

"I," she said, looking for the right words, "Well, looks like I'll be barricading myself in this room for the time being. When's the bitch arrive. Please tell me it's after tomorrow. If she ruins Mardi Gras for me, I'll kill her." My eyes danced with amusement. I loved Sara when she was pissy even more than I loved her when she was happy.

"She'll be here on Friday," Harry sighed, "She leaves Sunday." I looked at Harry and as much as it pained me to even think this, I knew what had to be done.

"For you, I'll put up with her." He smiled and mouthed thank you. As much as I was reluctant to drink after the recent incident, I knew that tomorrow, I'd be getting shitfaced just for the hope that I could forget that that bitch was coming. I silently thanked God that whore was not a contagious disease, then walked into Harry's open arms.

"It'll be alright, I won't leave your side," He murmured into my hair, but all I could do was smile and hold him tighter. Any anger toward him was gone, he had a way of doing that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Explain this to me again please?" Niall said, flaring his hands all over the place in confusion. I giggled and Sara just glared at him.

"How in the world can you not know what Mardi Gras is Niall?" Sara sighed, running her hands through her hair. She looked to me in exasperation.

"So…we pretty much get trashed, flash each other, watch parades…and get plastic beads." I shrugged, I'd celebrated Mardi Gras with Sara every year…but different guys each time. This year would be different, but kind of the same.

"Will there be food?" Niall asked, causing all of us to burst into laughter. I nodded and looked at Harry. His eyes sparkled with troublesome ideas. He winked and kissed my nose, making me blush softly. I leaned up to kiss him softly, and I felt him smile against my lips. Suddenly a pillow flew right into my face and I jerked away quickly. I glared at Sara who was snickering whilst receiving fist pumps from Louis and Niall.

"What," Sara shrugged innocently." I rose an eyebrow at her and she smirked. "You always throw things at Niall and I, so this is Karma." She smiled wickedly.

"At least I don't dry hump my boyfriend in the kitchen," I smiled back and pranced off to my room. Harry's laughter filled my living room and I could tell I'd gotten her good. Harry twirled into my room, still cooling down from laughing.

"Lou says that you're a keeper," Harry smiled.

"Oh really?" I giggled, plopping down on my bed. Harry nodded. "And what do you think?"

"Oh I guess you could stick around," Harry sighed, waving his hand at me nonchalantly, and I threw a stuffed animal at him. "Hey now," he laughed and threw it back. "G, I want to say something, and I'm being totally serious." He sat down next to me, and I looked up at him.

"

What?" my heart started to beat a little faster in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"Tonight, ya know, if we're both drunk," he rambled, "Look, I just don't want you to do something you don't want to." It clicked, and I laughed, causing him to give me a perplexed look.

"Don't worry about that…I," I thought hard one last time about this, "I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Ey!" Lou called from the balcony, "Some girl just threw beads at me!" he walked into my room with beads hanging from his ear and I laughed.

"Let the festivities begin," A wild grin spreading across my face.

"Princessss," Niall slurred as Sara danced around him, drink in hand. I'd never seen her so trashed, not even after our graduation. I laughed, losing my balance and falling back into Harry.

"Well, I'd say you don't hold your liquor well babe," he chuckled, pulling me close to him and slowly rocking me to the music. I pulled my mask up to my face, making a face at him and he laughed. Somehow, even with our small group, we managed to have the best times. Harry swatted my mask off my face and I feigned hurt feelings. He took my face in his hand, sloppily kissing me. I nibbled slightly on his bottom lip, causing him to moan oh so softly against my mouth. I smiled, but kept my lips pressed against his. His hands travelled down my body until he found what his was looking for. He casually slid his hand into the back pocket of my jean shorts and pulled me close against his body.

"So much for not dry humping," Sara laughed in my ear and I broke away from Harry for a moment.

"I'm not in the kitchen," I winked, "Now go back to your ballerina," I laughed as I pointed out Niall leaping around the room.

"Just getting in the spirit!" Louis screeched as he launched beads at us from the second floor. We all laughed as we tried to take cover. I fell, right on top of Harry.

"Hello there," he said, his words almost inaudible, he'd been drinking something strong, and I assumed it had just kicked in. His eyes watched me hungrily as I stood and tried to right myself.

"Take a shot for me, yeah?" Liam laughed, offering an untouched bottle of Jack to me. I'm sure we were amusing to watch. I took the bottle but refused the shot glass he held in his other hand. Instead I just brought the bottle to my lips and downed as much as I could. I met the boys' eyes and shrugged.

"You act like I'm innocent," I snickered, and took Harry's hand. Zayn whistled as I pulled Harry along to my room, tripping only once on Lou's party beads.

"Someone's gettin' it in tonight," hollered Lou, but I wasn't listening. I shoved him in my room, and closed the door.

"Don't forget to put the signal up," Harry laughed, offering my his shirt which he held in his hands. I opened the door and threw it over the knob. This confirmed everyone's suspicions because a series of laughs spread one by one through the house.

"That's my boy," I heard Niall say from the living room. Harry stared at me from across the room.

"The one time I want you to be naked, you refuse to take off your clothes?" I giggled, moving towards him. He cocked his head to one side, teasing me. "C'mon, take it off Styles," I prodded, running a hand slowly down his chest, but stopping right at his belt buckle. I could play that game too. He whined softly, but I wouldn't give in.

"A piece for a piece," he bargained, and I nodded. I pulled my shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor.

"I feel like we're in The Notebook," Harry laughed, and I smiled. Enough. I laced my fingers in his hair and grazed my mouth slowly across his. I pulled back and looked up at him through my eye lashes. He took a moment, just staring into my eyes, then lifted his hand to caress my cheek. This was cute, but it was driving me crazy.

"Stop you cuteness," I murmured into his ear, "and fuck me already." I kissed him softly behind his ear. He took my waist, and pushed me back towards the bed, and I collapsed with a thud.

"Damnnn," I heard a voice outside the door giggle, Sara, oh, I would get her later.

"I taught him well," Louis laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13;

"Wake up beautiful," a familiar voice whispered in my ear. It wasn't Harry. I blinked my eyes against the harsh sunlight streaming through my window, I lifted an arm groggily to shield myself. I looked up into Sara's eyes and then groaned, falling back into my pillow. My head pounded, and I felt like it was just going to explode.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of hangovers," Sara chuckled, flopping onto my bed next to me. "Wait, I probably don't want to lay here. I bet you haven't changed the sheets yet," she stuck her tongue out at me and I reached over blindly to hit her.

"Please, spare me and put on some clothing," she cringed, covering her eyes, and then it all came rushing back.

"_You're sure about this?" Harry whispered, looking down at me through glossy eyes. I nodded, and kissed him so that he'd know I was telling the truth. Old habits returned as I bit my tongue to hold back the moan that was dying to escape as he slowly broke the barrier that'd been built up for so long. He sucked gently on my collarbone, making it even harder. _He's not like that. Just let it go. _I repeated to myself in my head. With Daniel I had to be silent, and do what he told me. I knew that this could be different. _Just. Let. Go. _I opened my eyes for a moment, and they met Harry's instantly. His gaze was enticing and intense, and it was exactly what I needed to cut that final strand that kept my holding onto the past. _

"You were quite loud last night G," Sara said, no trace of humor in her voice as I would've expected. Feeling around on the ground, I found Harry's Ramones shirt and slipped it over my head. Sara put a hand lightly on my arm, and I turned to look at her.

"I finally let go," I whispered and a tear rolled down my cheek. I'm not sure if it was from happiness, relief or from that fact that I had done something on my own for once. Sara's bright, mocking smile returned to her face.

"Just be a bit more quiet next time please. Some of us were trying to sleep." Her face was serious, but it didn't reach her eyes which gave insight to her night.

"Oh please, the only things sleeping in this house were the fish," I laughed and so did she.

Before she walked out the door, she glanced over her shoulder at me, "You might want to come out here before Niall ransacks your entire kitchen. He's hungry." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rose slowly, letting each muscle stretch itself out one at a time. I found a pair of shorts on the floor and pulled them on, surveying the mess on my floor. I stepped over my bra, and Harry's underwear on my way out of the room. I giggled to myself then shut the door. A sharp, loud whistle rang out from the living room, and I looked down the hall in exasperation.

"Well would you look at that!" Tara snickered, as Harry's whistle died down, "The party animal has emerged from her slumber." I rolled my eyes, flicking her off playfully. Harry smirked as I wandered into the room and fell into a chair. He picked me up, and I squealed when he lightly pinched my butt. He sat down in the chair then placed me down gently on his lap.

"So last night," he muttered in my ear as he absentmindedly ran his hands through my hair.

"Last night, was amazing, to say the least." I whispered, flashing a smile.

"No need to whisper," Raina said meekly from a stool in the kitchen, "You're no good at it anyway. Plus, we all know what happened last night, so you might as well just be open about it." I looked at her in amazement, and she just shrugged, putting a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Liam leaned against the counter near the stove, spatula in hand. He really was like a daddy to these guys, he took care of everyone.

"What time is it" I asked, putting Raina off and looking around the room, waiting for an answer.

"It's 1:30," Niall chimed in, coming out of the bathroom upstairs. I looked up to see him leaning over the railing. It was quite nice having such an open house, and much easier to communicate. He had a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, and his wet hair dripped onto the living room floor. Sara came out of the bathroom, all smiles. She had the giggles as usual. How in hell had she gotten up there so quickly.

"We were conserving water," Niall laughed. Louis and Tara were lying next to each other on the floor, talking in hushed tones about God knows what. Zayn sat next to Raina, rubbing her back softly. I turned to look at Harry, and I noticed he was just staring at my wrists. _My wrists. _He took one of them into his hand and slowly brought it to his face to inspect it further.

"Daniel," I sighed, pulling my wrist back away from him, but he grabbed it, and when I tensed up, he loosened his grip.

"Don't ever do this again. You hear me?" he warned, kissing my scars delicately. I nodded. For once, someone cared, and that was a nice feeling.

"So how about we party one more night before the bitch gets here?" Sara sneered from the landing, fully clothed now. Well, if you wanted to call a bathing suit fully clothed. Harry shook his head, but still let a small smile escape.

"We can show you New Orleans," I smiled, and the idea seemed perfect.

"What the hell is this place?" Louis stammered, picking up one of the dolls off the shelf.

"Does this say Itching powder," Harry gaped, "Am I reading this properly?" I laughed and so did Sara. We'd decided that the boys should see an authentic "voodoo" shop, since Louisiana was famous for it.

"Get me out of here," Harry cried, quickly placing the vile back on the shelf and rubbing his hand clean on my tank top. Louis was busily playing with the doll in the corner, and Tara was near hysterics watching his facial expressions. Niall was looking through a book in the back of the shop, his face becoming more horrified with every page he flipped.

"Let's go somewhere else," I laughed, pulling Harry out of the shop, and the others filed out behind us. The sun was beating down on us, and my head was still thudding against my skull. I rubbed my temple gently, and Raina nudged me with her elbow.

"Here," she smiled, handing my a Tylenol. I nodded in appreciation and swallowed it dry.

"What is that outstanding smell," Niall said, looking around. Sara and I shared a smile, and led the boys in the direction of a small café that we visited regularly.

"What'll it be today girls," the waiter smiled, his thick Cajun accent making the boys lean in closer to try to understand.

"Give these boys the special," I said, explaining that they were from England and that we were helping them "experience New Orleans". The waiter nodded in approval and began to walk away.

"Sir!" Liam called after him, and the waiter turned to face him once more, "Please don't bring me anything that requires a spoon," and we all laughed, except Liam who just shrugged and sipped his water. Harry held my hand under the table, but his attention wasn't on me. He was almost fully turned in his chair, and was looking towards the roads. We'd brought them to historic parts of the city, and I wasn't going to lie, there was a lot to take in.

"It's no London, but it's home," I said faintly, nudging his arm softly.

"You're right, it's not London," he said as his emerald irises met mine, "but it's you, so I could stay here forever."


	14. Chapter 14 Drive By

"Sara," I called desperately from the basement, the boys had blindfolded me and stuck me down here alone.

"Quit your screaming," Sara hissed, "I'm right here. I'm guessing you're blindfolded too?" I sighed and nodded. Then realized she couldn't see me.

"Yeah," I replied, laughing at myself, "Where are the boys?" a cool breath on my neck made me shudder.

"Right here," Harry whispered. "We've got a surprise for you guys," he said calmly, while Sara and I remained blindfolded, I was getting fidgety, I didn't like this blindness.

"We are genuinely sorry about the blindfolds," Niall chuckled and then the cloth was removed from my face. I looked around my basement in wonder, it looked the same, yet somehow different. We were sitting on two small chairs, in front of a small amp, and five microphones.

"What?" I asked, but Harry placed a finger over my lips.

"We wanted a…creative way to express ourselves," he smiled. "Boys, could you give me and Niall a hand here? And you girls too." Louis, Zayn and Liam came skipping down the steps giddily, followed by Tara, Hannah and Raina who was carefully carrying Niall's guitar. Sara turned to me, but I just shrugged in confusion. I scooted towards her, and we just sat there staring at the boys, and they just stared back. Suddenly a familiar beat came through the surround sound system. It wasn't one of their songs, they haven't ever even sang it, but it was one of my favorites.

"How did you know?" I asked, looking at Harry in awe.

"I stole your I-Pod," he winked, then went to take his spot with the boys. Zayn was swaying all over the place to the music, already picking up his beautiful "ooo". I laughed at Louis who was doing his best to resist dancing, and failing terribly. Then my focus came to Niall, who I could tell was just about to sing.

"_On the other side of a street I knew, stood a girl that looked like you, I guess that's déjà vu, but I thought this can't be true. Cause when I saw your face, I knew I had to say that, I wouldn't let you get away from me," _he sang, smiling cheekily and pointing at Sara who was absolutely gushing and all but falling out of her chair. I grinned at her, and she reached over to grab my hand, most likely because she needed my support to keep her sane.

My attention was drawn back quickly as Harry's voice swam through the speakers, "_Oh but that one night, was more than just right, I couldn't leave you, cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell, because I really fell for you." _My heart melted, and he wrinkled his nose at me, blowing me a little kiss. All the boys came together as one for the chorus, and it was probably the best thing I'd ever heard in my life.

"_Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y" _they all froze, and looked at Niall,

"_Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y love," _he sang, causing me to laugh softly. The smile on my face never faltered, and I didn't think it ever would. This was the closest I've ever been to perfection.

"_When you move me everything is groovy," _Harry cooed, _"they don't like it sue me. I love the way you do me," _He couldn't hold in the small, adorable laugh that spilled out when he emphasized do me, and I couldn't stop the redness from spreading across my face. Harry and Niall came together in the middle as the boys finished out the chorus, standing right in front of Sara and I, for a moment they just looked at each other, sharing the same smile, then they turned to us.

"_On the up-side of a downward spirl, our love for you went viral, and we watched you every step as you walked away, but here we are again, we skipped the "how you been" and got down to the more than friends real fast. Oh but that one night, it's still the highlight, we really need you, we hope you do too, we're so overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell, because we really fell for you," _I gazed up into Harry's eyes, and at that moment, everything stopped. All I could hear was my heart thudding in my chest, because the look he was giving me was utter admiration, and it'd been so long since I'd been given that look. I sat, eyes locked with his through the whole chorus, but I didn't hear a word he sang, I could only focus on this feeling that seemed unfamiliar. Like an old friend that you haven't seen in awhile coming back to visit. It felt different, but it also felt spectacular.

"_Please believe that if we leave, there's nothin' in our dreams except for you and a little time to get the lyrics flowin' too. On the other side of a street we knew, stood some girls that look like you, I think it's déjà vu, cause here we are with you," _The music faded and the only sound left was the boys' heavy breathing that resulted from them giving it their all. They all stared at Sara and I anxiously, waiting for our response. Sara and I shared a glance, then looked at Niall and Harry. Harry was biting his lip nervously, and watching my every move.

"So," Liam asked, waggling his eyebrows at me, and nodding towards Harry, I was dragging this out just to tease him, but he looked desperate. I cracked a smile and rose to my feet. Harry raised his eyebrows at me, and I kissed his nose. He laughed and pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt another pair of arms around me, then the pressure grew more and more.

"Group hugs are nice," Louis tittered from right behind me. I gently elbowed him to get him and the rest of them off of me. "Ow," he whined, holding his stomach like I'd just shot him or something like that.

"Well," Zayn said louder than usual, "It's been a pleasure working with you two, but we're going out." He gestured at Liam, Lou, and the other girls. My eyebrorws furrowed in confusion.

"We thought you'd want some alone time," Hannah whispered. That was all she could manage really, she'd been reluctantly released from the hospital after the boys' "connections" worked some magic.

"This is your last night before the she-devil gets here," Tara chirped and Louis shushed her, looking at Harry, but his attention was still focused on me.

"Behave tonight," Liam winked before they all filed onto the stairs. Louis turned around, pointed at me, then at Harry and gave a signature thrusts into the air, I smiled and winked at him. He nodded in approval then rushed up the stairs.

"So, uhm, you guys can have the basement," Niall muttered as Sara pulled him up the stairs. Sara's eyes flickered back to me once, and her look said it all. I smiled.

"Harry Styles sang to me," I screamed in a fan girl voice, and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around me lightly. I snuggled into his chest.

"We've been rehearsing that since we got to the states," Harry admitted. I smiled up at him. "Niall and I thought it'd be perfect."

"It was," I said. He looked down for a minute, and I gently lifted his eyes to meet mine. "This may be a bit soon, but after tonight I'm sure. There's not a doubt in my mind when I say this," I whispered, nervously biting my lip. His eyes pleaded for more. "I-I love you Harry." I searched his eyes for something anything. He looked back at me, his forehead crinkling in thought. As if he'd gotten an idea, his face brightened. He looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too," my body ached with emotion, and I didn't know whether to kiss him, or hug him, or speak, but he made that decision for me. His lips crashed down on mine with so much intensity that I almost stumbled backward, but his strong hands supported my lower back. I leaned into him, as his hands ran up and down my body, leaving trails of goosebumps everywhere he'd touched me. I slid my hands up his chest, cursing the thin fabric that stood between him and I. I pulled him towards that couch that sat in front of the entertainment center, and nudged him back until he fell onto the cushion. All this time, our hands never left each other. I heard a thud upstairs, and for a moment we both paused, and looked upwards. We looked at each other, and shared a laugh. Harry pressed his lips softly to my neck.

"I'm so glad Lou wanted to scare you girls with those pigeons, his antics have actually benefited me for once," Harry breathed against me, and again I brought his face up to kiss him.

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS:

_Sara's POV _

"Sara!" Niall whisper shouted at me, but all I could do is laugh. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground. His hair was disheveled in the sexiest way, and he stood in only his boxers at the foot of G's guest room bed. Well, more like my room since I practically live here. Niall put his hands on his hips, and made a face at me. I giggled and pulled the blanket up to my neck.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to sustain the laugh that was building in my throat. I surveyed the ground quickly. We always made quick work of each others' clothes, those were just unnecessary. I flashed him a smug smile, as he crawled back onto the bed with me.

"It's a small bed, I didn't mean to push you off," I snorted, the only way to hold back my hysterics. His face when he'd fallen was the cutest, and most priceless thing I'd ever seen. To make matters worse we'd heard G and Harry laughing downstairs. He shook his head, laying down next me, and softly rubbing my circles on my stomach with his thumb. He leaned over to kiss me, but I quickly put up a hand.

"Nope, I'm not in the mood anymore," I teased, pulling the blanket tightly around my body.

"Sara," he groaned but I didn't move. He flopped back down and crossed his arms. How long could he last? One…Two….Three…Fou-

"Please?" he asked, but didn't move. I knew he wouldn't push me any further, but he was a teenage boy and had _needs._ I turned my head towards him.

"Maybe," I giggled, and he smiled.

"Just stop being a tease and have some fun with me princess," he murmured, his last word getting cut off as I kissed him. Never had I been so grateful for a flock of pigeons in my whole life. Someday I'd thank Lou for scaring the shit out of us, if it weren't for that, I wouldn't have Niall.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15;

"Did you fall out of bed or something last night," I asked, looking at Sara from across the table. She froze, fork half way to herself, with syrup dripping from the waffle. She looked me in the eyes, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Okay then," I said to myself as I shook my head, diverting attention back to my own breakfast.

"I, oh my gosh," Sara struggled fro enough air to speak, "Niall fell off the bed," she managed to fit in before another wave of giggles washed over her. I rolled my eyes, hiding a mall smile, and rose slowly from the table, taking my plate to the sink.

"G!" Sara gasped, still laughing. I turned to her in alarm, and she pointed to my body. I looked down at myself, not really noticing anything different. "Go look in your mirror you naughty girl." I walked over to the long mirror on the wall in the dining room, and Sara followed me. _Oh sweet mother of Jesus. _I could count five, and I wasn't even going to look at what was under my shirt. I shook my head, hiding an embarrassed grin from Sara. Damn that boy.

"Girls!" Zayn hollered, swinging on the doorframe and into the room, his hair was dripping wet. "We're all taking a morning swim, the boys want you out there now, so hurry up." He winked and ran off out the door and I heard a splash then the familiar laughs of the five boys keeping residence at my house.

"Shit," I laughed looking at Sara, who was staring at my bathing suit clad body. She closed her eyes for a moment, keeping back laughter.

"All I can say is that you two must've been busy last night," she snickered, "and I'm never letting you live this down, and neither will the boys." she grabbed my hand, pulling my through the doors outside before I had a chance to even defend myself.

"Harreh?" Lou gaped, a look of humor on his face. Harry just gave him a proud smile, and sat a bit taller, feeling somewhat accomplished.

"I thought we told you two to behave!" Liam hollered, looking up and down my body, "Oh my gosh, I just, I can count like eight of them, and I don't even want to know where they're _leading _to." I blushed red, glancing at the bruises on my hip, insinuating exactly what we'd done last night.

"Well, would you look at this," that voice. _That voice. _It rang in my head, and made me want to just scream. I turned my head, to look at her, but I didn't turn my body.

"Charlie," I smiled fakely and then turned to Sara, giving her a look of desperation.

"Who the fuck let you in," Sara sneered, giving Charlie an up-down. I couldn't say anything about the way she dressed, the girl was gorgeous, which made me hate her even more. _Sorry_, Hannah mouthed as she walked past me quickly and stepped into the pool, and Liam's arms. Charlie didn't say a word to Sara, they just glared at each other, and if looks could kill, they'd probably both be dead at the moment. Harry was suddenly at my side, and I jumped slightly when his wet body was pressed against mine out of no where.

"She won't be too bad G, I swear, her trip has been shortened, she's just staying the night," he whispered softy, "I'm not promising that she won't give you a hard time for your _battle scars_," he laughed, "but hey, sex bruises are good bruises." I nodded, giving him a slight smile, and watched him in anguish as he went to give her a hug. She looked at me over his shoulder, winked and rose her eyebrows as she took in my body. I responded with a smug smile, pointing to Harry, then using a bit of Lou's magic, gave a bit of a thrust in Harry's direction. She scowled and for once I actually gave her a genuine smile. I turned my back on her, and went to sit on the edge of the pool; I couldn't stand seeing him even speak to her. Especially because they were talking so quietly.

I swished my feet in the pool, watching my nail polish reflect off the sun.

"Pssssssttttt," Tara called as she waded towards me, I looked up to meet her smiling face, "After what you just did, you're my new best friend." I chuckled. "Oh and Lou says you have to credit him for your thrust." I looked at him and he just gave me a playful smile.

"Charlie, no," I heard Harry raise his voice slightly, and I looked over my shoulder to see her walking towards Sara and I. I raised my head, locking eyes with her as she stood over me.

"Someone needs to tell you two the news, and since the boys are being absolute pussies about it, I figured I'd do the honors," she reviled. The boys all exchanged nervous looks, and Niall moved towards Sara quickly. Harry stayed frozen, pain written in every wrinkle of his face, his delightful dimples no where to be seen. Charlie nudged me with her foot to bring my attention back to her. For a moment, I actually thought I saw empathy in her eyes, that she many feel bad for what she was about to say, but she quickly covered it with her stone wall.

"I'm sure Harry told you I'm only staying until tomorrow, that there was a change of plans. But you see, that was the plan all along. Management wants them back, so they sent me to retrieve them." I literally felt my heart drop to my stomach as a lump formed in my throat.

"When?" I choked.

"They leave tomorrow, with me," she said calmly, then rolled her small suitcase into the house. I pushed myself off the ground, making a bee-line for the door. Harry reached for me, but I didn't see. I couldn't see, because my eyes were already welling up, and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"No Niall," I heard Sara firmly say to him as she pulled from his grasp to follow me inside. I collapsed on my bed, the tears freely flowing now. Sara came in, then shut the door tightly behind her. There we sat, holding each other tightly, not speaking, just crying. I heard the door slide shut from the outside, then muffled shuffling outside. I was almost sure I'd heard someone else crying. _Niall. _Sara obviously hadn't heard, so I kept it to myself, knowing it'd only make her more upset. A piece of paper slid under the door, then another. I shakily stood and went to retrieve them. I sat on the floor, not having the energy to bring myself to my bed. The first note was sectioned in three….

_Girls, I beg you not to be angry with Harry and Niall. It truly is not their fault, and it hurts them as much as it's hurting you. We all hate to see you cry, but you should know that tonight you're not the only ones crying. Last night, when we left you guys alone, it was because we knew it might be awhile before you saw each other. I'm sorry. Please forgive all of us. _

_-Liam_

_Ey, so, yeah, management really sucks ass. _

_-Zayn_

_GGGG, SAHRAH, you must stop being sad my pretties. Kevin wouldn't want you to cry. In fact, he's staying with you so that you HAVE to come see us, because I can't be without him for too long. My Hazzah is real torn up about this, and so is baby Niall. We all are really. If you're gonna cry, at least come out here and cry with us. D': _

_-Tommmoooo xxx. _

I passed Sara the notes after I finished reading them, and I found that they'd been strangely comforting, and I was no longer crying. Then I found the next sheet. Two notes…

_Dearest Sara, you know, this is killing me, I really don't want to leave you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to stay with me, and try to get through all this together. Cause…I'd give up food for you. I'd give up anything for you. So please, tell me you'll stay. _

_-Niall. _

My eyes fell to the bottom where Harry's semi-neat handwriting was. I couldn't help but notice the various water splotches on the paper, where the ink was slightly faded.

_G, I don't even know how to word this. But everything I said to you was true, and I'd never take it back. I fell for you fast, and I just, I don't want to lose you as fast as I got you. Please. If you choose not to see me before I leave, remember three things: I love you, with everything. This is _not _a drive-by. And finally, the only sex bruises that are good are if their from you, or on you…and from me. Yeah, I'll miss you. _

_-Harry. 3 _

I dropped the paper, the tears returning, I watched as Sara picked up the paper. I closed my eyes, trying to sort my thoughts. It was still the beginning of summer…we could visit often. I took a deep breath, and looked at Sara. She smiled softly, obviously having the same thoughts as I did. I took her hand, and she squeezed mine.

"We _can _do this," I said weakly, voice still shaky, but power was rising in my voice, "Sara, we _will _do this." She nodded, and we got up. We gave a small pep talk to each other, and I opened the door, not even bothering to look at my surely hideous face. I walked briskly to the room in which Niall had called his own, I heard Harry in there with him. Knocking softy, I opened the door. All the boys sat in a circle, holding hands. They looked beat up, and beaten down. Louis' eyes flashed from the notes in my hands, to Sara behind me, then to me. I tried my hardest to explain everything in one look. He smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of us that easily, did you?" I joked, and the boys are broke into cheers. Niall's eyes met Sara's and I stepped out of the way just in time; she was in the room and in his arms in a matter of seconds. He kissed the top of her head, and murmured I love you continuously as they cried together. I leaned against the doorway, as Harry walked towards me.

"So, we're still a thing yeah?" Harry sniffled.

"Harry, I don't think I could ever give you up. Management won't stop me from seeing you, and you can expect at least monthly visits, I just we-" he cut me off, kissing me softly.

"All that matters, is that I can go home and tell mum that I've caught the best girl in the world, and that she'll be out soon to meet her. I love you G," he smiled, and I cried softly into his shoulder. Being without them would be hell, but it was worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Harry," I heard Charlie whisper as she slid her slim body into my room. I rolled my eyes and turned my body to face her. The light was still off, but I could see her silhouette near the bed. I nudged Harry and he sat up sleepily. I rubbed my eyes, sniffling. I'd cried all night, and not even Harry holding me was comforting enough because I knew that today was my last day with him for at least a week. No, it doesn't seem like a long time, but we'd grown so close.

"I know you want to spend as much time together," Charlie said, her voice was muffled because she was nervously holding her hand in front of her mouth. I figured she wanted to talk to him alone, so as much as I didn't want to leave them alone, I swung my legs over the bed and started to walk towards the door. I didn't feel like fighting, I was too tired.

"Gurveer, stop," Charlie spoke more clearly now, and I looked at her. "I want to talk to you, not Harry." my eyebrows rose in surprise and Harry sighed.

"I think you two have talked enough," he groaned, but I silenced him. I wanted to know what she had to say. She wasn't acting like herself; she was nervous, and she actually seemed vulnerable.

"Harry," I said with confidence, so that he wouldn't try to argue, "I'll be fine, go wake up the boys." he gave me a look that I couldn't read. He searched the ground for his pants, pulled them on then silently closed the door behind him. After he left, Charlie and I stood there in the darkness, awkward silence engulfing both of us. She motioned toward the light, and I reluctantly flipped the switch. She cringed when she could see my condition.

"You've been crying a lot, yeah?" her voice was shockingly full of sincerity. I nodded, reached up to pat at my puffy, red cheeks. "Listen, Gurveer-" I cut her off.

"Just call me G," she nodded and sat down on the floor, "and you can sit in a chair, or on the bed," she softly smiled and stood up.

"You have no reason to be nice to me. I don't deserve it one bit," she said looking down at her hands, "I've been rather harsh to you, and you did nothing to me. Harry's just always been mine, and then there was you and suddenly he didn't answer my texts, or my calls and then I found out he wasn't even in England anymore. And that day at their flat," she paused for a breath, still not looking at me. "I'm so sorry about your hand. Tara told me. They all hate me, but it's my own fault. Just like I made you hate me. I'm so protective of Harry, because I don't want him to get hurt. I've realized that by trying to stop you from hurting him, I'm hurting him myself. It was just that when I walked in that day, and I saw you, you looked so sweet, and so pretty, and I was jealous." She finally stopped and looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. I stared at her, wide eyed, and for a moment I was at a loss for words.

"You don't need to be jealous of me. My hand is alright now. I'm sorry that I've been so rude to you." I said quietly. She looked at me with desperation.

"You're sorry? No dear. I'm sorry. For everything. For trying to push you away from Harry, for making you so angry, and for telling you something that Harry should've told you." I had no words to explain what I was feeling. I couldn't hate her, I couldn't make myself do it. She let her guard down, and she was showing me, not just telling me that she was sorry. I leaned down to her and hugged her, and she lightly wrapped her arms around my waist, sniffling.

"Apology accepted. Now let's go get some breakfast," I said, weakly smiling. Even though my problems with her were resolved, I couldn't get over the fact that the boys were leaving. Charlie stood as I did, and she put a supportive hand on my shoulder. I sighed, swallowing the lump that had made itself at home in my throat. People could call me over dramatic, but this was so hard for me, knowing he was going to be in another country, and doing shows. I pushed open the door, and pulled away from Charlie. I murmured thanks, and walked toward Sara's room. I could hear her crying, and my already hurting heart broke again. I opened the door, not bothering to knock. She looked up at me in surprised, and it took all I had not to let me emotion take over.

"Come on, you're not gonna cry in here all day," I said, pulling her from the bed, and wiping her face off with the bottom of my shirt. "Niall would want you to be with him now, not alone." We sauntered towards the kitchen, which was abnormally quiet. The boys all sat at the table, pushing food around on their plates silently. You knew it was bad when Niall was only picking at his food. Harry looked up and gestured for me to come sit with him. I left Sara to Niall and plopped down on his lap. He softly ran his hand through my hair, staring at the ceiling. I looked around the table, and met eyes with Louis. He made a duck face at me, trying to get me to laugh. It made me more upset, I'd miss his crazy antics. We all sat their in silence, but somehow, I felt like this was the strongest we'd ever been. We all knew what was coming, but we were determined not to let it separate us.

"Guys," Raina said, walking into the kitchen, dressed in an odd combination shorts and a Jack Wills hoodie, "It's time to go." As reality sunk in, a tear fell down my cheek. Harry swept it away, pulling me up.

"This is not going to break us," he said gently, but sternly, holding me at arm's length, "Do you understand that." I nodded. "Good," he pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

We all stood there in the airport terminal/ Flashes from fans cameras went off around us, but we didn't pay any mind. I took a deep breath, holding back my tears.

"I love you," I said, and kissed him softly.

"I love you too," Harry muttered against my mouth.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Louis yelled, pulling me from Harry into another hug. I laughed and gave him a soft squeeze back. Soon Liam and Zayn wrapped their arms around me too, along with the girls. A huge group hug formed right in the middle of the airport.

"We'll see you soon," the boys hollered as Paul moved them towards the plane. I clutched Sara's hand, and we turned to leave.

"G," Sara whimpered, and I looked over to her. "If we're this bad now, and we're going to see them soon, imagine how bad it will be when they go on tour." I blinked back tears, and pushed the thought from my mind. I knew what I was getting into, but I was too tired to think right now.

I threw my purse on my bed. Sara and I had done to get lunch, but we'd only picked at our food, pushing it around our plates. I decided to do something I probably shouldn't. I opened my laptop and pulled up Tumblr, Sara and I had run a blog together. I logged in, then almost fell off the bed. The messages were outrageous. A majority of them were sweet, and actually made me smile. Then I found a picture, that someone had submitted. _We saw you guys on Bourbon Street, but didn't want to bother you. Here's the best picture we got. Xx. _I looked at the picture, smiling from ear to ear. We looked so happy. I called for Sara, who laughed when she saw it. Harry and I were facing each other, and I could tell that at that point we were arguing over where to go next. Niall was pointing off towards a restaurant, but had one arm tightly around Sara's waist. The only other person in the picture was Lou…and I don't even know what he was doing. I saved the picture, then closed my computer. It had been a long day, and I didn't care what time it was, I was going to bed. I walked into the bathroom, and washed my face. I looked quite bad, and I was ashamed I'd gone into public like this.

"G," Sara said from my room.

"Yeah?" I called, getting face wash in my mouth. I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, I really don't want to be alone," she sighed. I stepped back into my room, and nodded. I knew that feeling.

The home phone rang on my night stand, scaring me awake. I made sure not to wake Sara as I reached over her to grab my phone. It's a good thing she's a heavy sleeper.

"Hello," I whispered, not recognizing the number, "Do you know what time it is here?" the voice on the other line sighed, not sadly, but maybe in frustration.

"Hush G," Charlie's strong willed voice spilled through the reciever.

"What? Why are you calling? Is Harry alright?" my voice became panicked and Sara rolled over sleepily and opened one eye in curiosity. He'd texted me earlier to tell me they had landed.

"We're all fine, but tomorrow be ready at 12:30. A cab is coming to get you, and you're flying out here." she told me to tell Sara, and to pack enough for at least two weeks.

"Why?" I started to ask, but the other line clicked off, and all I was left with was the steady hum of the dial tone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17;

I threw the phone down on my bed, springing up quickly. The sudden movement made me dizzy and I had to stop for a moment to let my mind settle.

"Sara," I hissed, throwing my thick pillow on her. She flew up in the bed, her hair a mess on top of her head.

"What?" she said, looking dazed and confused.

"Get up, we're going to London," I muttered, quickly dragging a suitcase from under my bed. Whatever Charlie was up to I would kill her. Sara was still half asleep when I pushed her out of the bed. I shoved her towards the bathroom. She leaned sleepily against the counter.

"Sara, you need to wake up. Now. I'm sorry for this," I said, throwing a cup of cold water in her face from the sink She blinked rapidly, then glared at me.

"What the fuck G, I was waking up slowly," she growled, I rolled my eyes.

"Go pack your shit. And look nice," I demanded, turning away from her and going back to collect my things quickly.

I did a quick check of the house, making sure everything was in order. Mom and dad would be pissed when they got home, but I left a sweet little note on the counter, and they'd get over it either way. Sara trudged into the foyer, dragging her luggage behind her. She looked flawless for how little notice we'd had. I scowled inwardly.

"So Charlie just randomly called and told you that we were getting picked up," Sara said, deep in thought as I neatly taped the note on the door. I nodded.

"Seems a bit odd if you ask me," she shrugged, leaning against the wall. A horn honked outside, and when I looked through the window, sure enough, there was a bright yellow cab pulled into my driveway.

As I pulled all my belongings and Sara's out towards the cab, I couldn't help but feel like something was off. Like something big might happen, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The cabby slammed his door shut, walking towards us with an annoyed expression to help us with our things. I politely thanked him and Sara and I went to sit in the back seat. _Youuuuu've got a text message babeeeee_ my phone blared from my pocket. I pulled it out, frantically trying to silence the annoying ringtone Harry and the boys had made one night. I opened the new message, and my forehead crinkled in confusion.

_Can't wait to meet you. I've heard a lot. Xxx. _

I flashed the screen to Sara, asking if she knew the number, but she shook her head. I texted it back warily, wondering if somehow my number had been leaked. No reply. I let my head fall onto the cab window as it pulled down my drive. _Who was this? _It was going to drive me nuts.

"Please turn off all electronics and prepare for take off," the pilots overly perky voice rang out through the intercom. Flying was routine for me, so everything was already off. Sara on the other hand, she was a skiddish flier, and insisted on holding my hand during the take off. She chewed furiously on her gum, claiming it would make it hurt less when they popped. I laughed softly, and gave her hand a supportive squeeze. She closed her eyes as the plane traveled down the runway. I sat calmly as the plane ascended into the air, and when we were going smoothly I shook Sara gently to tell her that takeoff was over. She peaked over at me with one eye then sighed in relief and loosened her grip on my hand.

"You may now turn your electronics back on," the flight attendant chirped walking up and down the isle. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, and pressed the power button, Sara did the same. It buzzed unexpectedly in my hand and I slid the lock screen over.

_Our meeting time grows closer and closer dear. I'm so excited. Much love. _

I glared at my phone. It was probably Harry or one of the boys playing a prank. None of them had answered my texts all day though. This was getting to be so odd…Sara giggled next to me, and when I looked over she quickly put on a serious face, turning her phone so that I couldn't see it.

"Sara," I said, trying to keep my tone even, she knew what was going on, and I hated when she kept things from me. I was about to make a grab for her phone when the plane started to violently shake. Sara's face fell white, and she grabbed me faster than Niall eats breakfast. I looked warily around the plane. The shaking had stopped.

"Put your seat belt on," I cautioned Sara, and she buckled in, her hands shaking violently. Everyone was in a panic.

"We're just experiencing some turbulence," the pilot said smoothly, but he was interrupted by another bout of shaking. _This doesn't feel like turbulence. _I felt the panic rise in me, but I had to remain calm for Sara. If I lost it, she would. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Just sit back, and don't think about it, text Niall," I said to Sara as calmly as I could. She nodded, flopping back against her seat. The rest of the flight seemed to go on forever, and when we finally landed, I had the strange urge to kiss the ground…but I didn't.

"London again!" Sara smiled, as we walked out of the airport. I looked around at what was actually pretty familiar surroundings. I heard someone scream behind me and my body reacted before my mind. A girl was running towards me quickly, and she had a huge smile on her face. She stopped in front of me and I just kind of stared at her awkwardly.

"Hi," she breathed heavily, obviously tired from her sprint, her smile didn't fade, "so, I'm sorry to bother you, but you're Gurveer!" she squealed and I looked to Sara as the girl did, "and you're Sara! Oh my. I follow you guys on Tumblr, and I just, I'm glad that the boys have gotten lucky enough to have girls like you." she rambled for about 5 minutes, then stopped to breath.

"Hey," I chuckled, "Yeah, this has never really happened before," I said, fidgeting nervously. Sara was all smiles though, of course. She'd always been more friendly than me.

"I'm Paige by the way," she smiled, and I couldn't help but want to just hug her.

"Nice to meet you dear," I smiled, "but we've got to get going." my attention was drawn to the blinking light on my phone indicating a new message. Her face fell slightly.

"Do you have a twitter hun," Sara asked sweetly, and Paige's eyes lit up. She was our age…she seemed nice. Well, if we were going to be here awhile some girl friends would be nice. Sara wrote down her twitter on the back of her hand.

"We'll be in touch," I hugged her lightly after Sara let go. As we walked off Sara looked at me, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked, not understanding her joy, but she just shook her head and looked away. I remember my phone then, and went to check it when it started to ring. Getting over my slight startle, I tapped the screen.

"Hello?"

"G," Charlie sounded relieved, "Go to the corner of the street, but be quiet." she hung up. _That bitch. _I motioned Sara along, but she was already in the lead. Creeping her way along the brick walled buildings. She turned around and whispered to stop, and I could hear voices. It was Harry, and Charlie and another woman, I didn't recognize the voice.

"Harry, I want to meet her already," the woman whined, she sounded a lot like Harry.

"Mum, I can't call her and tell her to get on a plane at any second of the day, she's probably exhausted," Harry sighed. So it was his mom. _What it the world is this girl up to. _

"I don't know about that," Charlie said, and I could tell by her voice that she was grinning smugly right now. My phone buzzed. _Come round, and you're not very quiet. _

"What do you me-" Harry began, but when Sara pulled me around the corner he fell silent. Then slowly a smile spread across his face, and his eyes gleamed. Anne looked at me in shock and for a moment I felt very uncomfortable.

"She's gorgeous!" she grinned, giving Harry a little squeeze on the shoulder and he shrugged her off in embarrassment. I blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you," I finally worked up, extending my hand, but she declined it and hugged me. She turned to Charlie,

"It's good to know _someone _around here knows how to get something done," she said, shooting Harry a "if she could do it, so could you" look and he shrugged.

"Gemma is coming later," Charlie smiled at me, "That's who's been texting you all day." Realization washed over me, and I nodded. I was meeting Harry's family…I don't think that had sunk in quite yet. While I was lost in thought, Anne had moved on to introduce herself to Sara and they were making small talk. I was brought back to reality by two strong arms wrapping securely around my waist. I smiled and turned to look at Harry.

"So we meet again," he winked.

"Didn't give me much time to miss you," I teased and went to kiss him softly on the cheek. The sly little devil turned his head at the perfect moment, and my lips met his. He pulled me to him, the passion rising slightly. Out of habit, my hand found his hair.

"Well," Anne laughed, clearing her throat. I pulled away quickly, hiding my face in his chest, pure embarrassment overriding every other emotion. Harry chuckled, smoothing down my hair. Harry's phone rang from his pocket, he groaned and fumbled trying to get it before the caller hung up.

"Liam, what's wrong," Harry said, concern swirling in his emerald eyes. Anne stepped towards him, putting a delicate hand on my back. We watched him for any sign of what could be happening. Sara leaned against my other side, nervously playing with her hair. Harry's face fell white, and he looked at Sara and I.

He pulled the phone from his ear, "What was your flight number?"

"273, why?" I answered, searching his body language, words, everything for even a hint. Harry hung up the phone. His face still drawn down with worry.

"You're plane," he muttered, talking with his hands. I could tell he was trying to make sense of something, and trying to figure out how to put it. "The engine exploded." My heart fell to my stomach.

"What," Sara whimpered. _The bumping. The shaking. The issues. _

"I knew it wasn't turbulence," I cursed under my breath.

"A lot of people are hurt, the plane is completely gone," Harry whispered. We had been on that plane. We were the luckiest people in the world. I realized I was crying.

"It's alright sweetie, my baby will take good care of you," Anne whispered encouragingly in my ear. I gave her a small smile. An hour in London and this happens. It can't get any worse.

"So is this the whole reason we're out her?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Harry scowled, running a hand through his hair.

"Well now that you're here I guess we can't avoid this," he glared at Charlie, "Management wants to speak to you two."

_Shit. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18;

"Harry, I swear," I heard Gemma sternly whispering. Yes, I was eavesdropping…Sara made me do it. From the bathroom, I could hear almost everything going on out in the room, we just had to watch the other door, because there were two ways to access the cramped space. Sara had me pressed against the door, and we were both trying our best to stay quiet.

"Gemma, I am 18 years old, and so is she," Harry sighed, but I could hear a small bit of hope rising in his voice.

"I don't care how old you are!" Gemma said, a bit too loudly because Harry shushed her. Silly boy, he must not know Sara and I as well as he thinks. I bit back my snicker, but couldn't help but smile. I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about either.

"I will take her out to look at them then, Mr. Indecisive," her tone was playful and mocking, "how can you not know what your own girlfriend would want?" She laughed and I heard someone flop down on a bed.

"She's…I just…" Harry rambled, looking for words, "she could be it." I smiled, backing away from the door. Sara and I stood there in silence, both thinking of what he'd just said. I couldn't stop smiling even if I tried. The door creaked open and Gemma stuck her head in. I froze, my eyes widening. She paused, the light still off.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice less muffled now that the door was open.

"Nothing," she said, a slight smile on her face. She shut the door and flicked on the switch, raising an eyebrow at Sara and I. I looked down guiltily, but Gemma's quiet chuckle was comforting.

"You are just like him," she said, smiling at me, "and if he doesn't marry you. I will."

"What?" I wasn't sure if she was serious or kidding, that happened a lot with Harry too, but like her brother, she just winked and shooed us out of the bathroom.

"So," Harry said as Sara and I moved into the bedroom portion of the large hotel room, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice, "the boys are already down at the studio with management. We should get going." I nodded, extending my hand for him to take, and his soft palm in mine was instantly soothing. Meeting management would suck. I turned to Sara, knowing how she could be. _Behave_ I mouthed, and she gave me a wicked grin.

"Okay girls, it's really simple," the boys' manager said, full of fake sweetness. I watched him in contempt, and Sara stood next to me, unusually calm. I glanced at her, and her facial expression told me the gears were moving in her head. She had an idea. Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn were sitting on the windowsill quietly, watching us take in what their management had to say. None of them looked pleased.

"We just ask that you girls behave, don't get into too much trouble, and we'll be fine," he said, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"And if we do get in trouble," I pushed, and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Let's not get into that," he said, his voice faltering.

"Oh please G, don't fall for this shit. The second we do something wrong he'll try to 'delete' us like every other thing the boys actually like," Sara spat, and their manager gawked at her in surprise. She shrugged and smiled at him sweetly as the boys snorted, holding in laughter. The manager took a deep breath.

"I have no comment on that Miss, but there is another thing," I rolled my eyes, "Don't be too publicly affectionate, but you have to be affectionate enough, for pictures and all that." I wrinkled my face in disgust, all this man cared about was publicity, he couldn't give two shits about the boys. Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you'll have to clarify. Niall," she motioned for him and he hopped down off the ledge. Charlie watched from the corner of the room in amusement.

"So what are we talking about here?" she asked boldly, "I'm going to assume groin touching is a no no?" Her hand fell to the crotch of Niall's pants, she gave him a little pat, then smiled. Niall blushed deeply, and Louis lost it. He fell off the ledge, laughing harder than I'd ever heard him. I caught Harry's eye, and they were shining with mischief. It was time for me to step up out of my comfort zone.

"I guess we should refrain from this tooo?" Sara chirped, circling behind Niall and softly kissing his neck. Their manager was beyond livid, but we were just getting started. Harry made his way to me, and I winked at him.

"This probably isn't acceptable either," I said to the manager, "but frankly I don't give a _fuck_." Of course I had to emphasize fuck, he always made the boys delete anything that said that. I smiled at the manager as Harry turned my face towards his, and our lips quickly met. I pressed myself against his body, all but conforming to his. The boys chuckled from their perch, and that only fueled the fire. Harry promptly squeezed my butt, and I of course, for the sake of their dear management, returned the favor. We broke away from each other, and Harry burst into laughter.

"You don't know what you've gotten into with these girls," Charlie chuckled, and I swore I could hear a bit of pride coming through.

The manager cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you, those were all perfect examples of what _not _to do," he said uncomfortably. He kept his cool, I had to acknowledge that. He motioned that we could leave.

"You've forgotten the big news," Zayn said smoothly a smile on his face. Their manager sank down in his chair.

"You didn't think we'd forget did you?" Louis laughed from the ground.

"As much as I now think I'll regret this, I gave the boys my word," he groaned, "The boys start touring again in two weeks. Even in one day, I could tell that Niall and Harry were not themselves, because they missed you two girls. So, you'll just have to go along with them. I will not have them giving bad concerts." Deep down I knew that he was doing this for himself, but I couldn't help but thank him.

"We've got places to go, and people to see," Charlie said, walking towards me and gently pulling me from Harry's grasp. Harry gave her a half pout, half glare but she ignored him.

"I've put myself out here on a limb, and decided to be your personal 'fashion consultant' while you're here with us," she said. Charlie was in little miss prim and proper mode.

"I won't let you put her in anything that she doesn't like, and I don't approve of," Harry said defensively, putting an arm around my waist.

"Well then this is going to be a tad harder than expected, yeah?" Charlie sighed.

"Hell yes, I dress myself." Sara said, and simply walked out. I gave a friendly wave and a cheeky smile to the manager and followed her out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19;

I cocked my head, taking in my appearance in the full length mirror. The dress was tight, and fit snuggly around my small curves. It was shorter, but not bad. It was blue, and really brought out my eyes, but I still didn't really like it. I peeked my head out the curtain, and Sara, Harry and Charlie turned to look at me.

"Come on out here then," Harry cooed, smiling encouragingly. He'd picked this one. I shook my head in protest.

"G, just get out here," Charlie sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She had lightened up since we left the studio yesterday, but I could tell that she was in work mode. I slumped my shoulders and timidly stepped out around the curtain. Harry's eyebrows rose as he looked me up and down.

"Look at dat ass," Sara laughed, getting up to inspect the dress up close. She would probably be the only one who could talk me into this dress; she could talk me into anything. I looked down in embarrassment.

"It really does look great on you," Charlie smiled, and I shrugged. I'd never been good at handling compliments.

"What exactly is this for again?" I asked, looking up through my chestnut hair. Harry smiled.

"Well," he said, rocking back and forth on his heels, "The tour is kind of starting early." My head shot up, and I met his eyes in panic. Does this mean he was leaving?

"Calm your tits G," Sara munched on a pretzel, back on her stool, obviously she'd been informed of this before me. "The first concert is tonight, and we're going. Of course." my heart rate slowed back to normal and I nodded. I looked at myself again. If I was going to be in front of all their fans, I did need to look good. I sighed.

"Well then this will just have to do," I decided and Harry did a little dance making me giggle.

"Point for the Haz," he said pointing his fingers at Charlie, "she likes the clothes I pick better." Charlie hit him playfully on the shoulder, and I smiled at seeing the side of her I'd quickly grown fond of.

"Hey, I gotta run, we've got a signing before this," he said turning to me, and pulling me in for a hug. "You could always come early though, and meet some fans." I kissed him lightly, and he smiled. "I'll be waiting for you gorgeous," he said, and jogged out the door to where the other boys were waiting.

"You do realize that we're gonna have to be sweet tonight right," I said facing Sara as I scurried back into the tiny room to change into my regular clothes. I heard her snort.

"I wouldn't do anything to make the boys look bad, don't worry," she said confidently. I walked out of the room and gave her a suspicious look.

"Yeah, I'm sure little miss I'm gonna rub all up on Niall's dick in front of management?" I laughed and she just shrugged, shoving the rest of a pretzel in her mouth.

"Sara?" I yelled, a bit overwhelmed by the screaming girls that were practically swarming us. Yes, I've been to concerts, but the fans are a whole different story when you're the one they coming after. Sara found my hand and pulled me to her protectively. I laughed and smiled at all the girls. Outside the mob I noticed a younger girl standing alone, just watching us. I pulled away from Sara, and pushed my way through the crowd.

"Hey there," I said, smiling and crouching down to her level. She smiled shyly and I reached out to shake her small hand. I used to dislike the boys younger fans, but this girl was just too cute.

"I'm Gurveer," I smiled as her little hand wrapped around mine.

"I'm Brynn," she said proudly. I couldn't resist her gapped smile.

"Well Brynn, where's your mum and dad, you can't be here all alone," she looked at me sadly.

"I can't find them," I looked around. That was probably easy to do here. I picked her up, she had to be about 6.

"Well, how about you come stay with the boys and I until I can find your mom," I said, walking towards the secured area that the boys were in. Sara gave me a weird look, but I shook it off. I loved kids, I couldn't help it. I passed Paul, smiling and the little girl waved. He nodded at both of us. The boys were all just standing around talking, they still had a bit of time before the show. Zayn saw me first and waved. I smiled softly, walking into the room.

"And who's this little cutie?" Liam asked from a couch, and Brynn hid shyly, but giggled.

"She's lost her parents, so I'm going to leave her here for a moment while I go find them," I explained, "Sara's not particularly in a child mood right now." The boys nodded and I exited the room quickly. I looked around, not knowing how I would ever find them. _Last resort time G. _I stood on a chair, and some people were already looking.

"'Scuse me," I yelled as loud as I could, and the crowd grew quiet, "Is anyone here missing a little brown eyed girl named Brynn?" I searched the crowd, then saw a familiar face coming through the crowd. I hopped off the chair, and smiled at her.

"Oh God, thank you! My mom was ready to kill me," Paige huffed, and I gave her a little hug.

"Nice seeing you again. She's back with the boys," I said motioning towards the back room. Her eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Stay cool please. Don't flip out," I said leading her back towards the room. I peaked into the room, and grinned at what I saw. Harry was lying on the floor, holding Brynn up in an airplane and she was giggling uncontrollably. _He'll be a great father someday. _The thought startled me, and I pushed it from my mind.

"Nice meeting you Brynn," they all said, leaning down to hug the small girl, "Hope you enjoy the show." Paige led her out of the room.

"Good luck boys," I grinned, "I've got to go find Sara, and we're just going to find some seats in the crowd."

"They're already reserved, front row," Harry smiled, kissing my cheek. I waved as they rushed out of the room and towards the stage. _And so the show begins. _

"Oh my lord, it's so loud down here," I shouted at Sara, but she was in her own world. Dancing all over the place and singing along. I laughed, and looked up at the stage. Being close to the boys wasn't as big of a deal for me as it would've been before, but the experience was something I could definitely get used to. They were nearing the end of What Makes You Beautiful when suddenly the lights dimmed drastically. A spotlight turned on, right on me.

"What," I looked up at the stage, and Harry was sitting on the stage, his feet dangling off. Girls screamed all around us, as he started his solo, and took my hand. A chorus of "awhs" rang through the audience.

"Kiss him _now_," Sara whispered sternly in my ear. I couldn't, no, not in the middle of the concert. Harry had other ideas. He dropped off the stage, the spotlight following him. The arena grew silent, then his lips met mine. The adrenaline of doing something this risky rushed through me, and all but took over. I resisted the urges to press further. I remembered Brynn, and all the other little girls here. I pulled away from him reluctantly. He gave me a cheeky grin, and winked as Louis reached down to pull him back up on stage.

"Get it Styles," someone screamed from the crowd. I laughed, looking around, and surprisingly not feeling overly embarrassed. Sara gave me a side hug and we danced together through the slower songs. We chatted quietly about plans for after the concert. Plans…yeah, what plans we'd made. I smiled to myself. I felt something brush the top of my head and it landed with a soft thud on the stage.

"Oh my lord," Sara laughed, standing on her tiptoes. I shook my head. The song ended and Harry shuffled over to the unidentified object. He lifted it up, and I about died. A neon pink leopard print thong.

"Is this clean," he asked looking out in the crowd, he had one eyebrow raised and he glanced down at me, and he winked. _Oh God, please no. _

"Cause if it is, this would probably look pretty nice on my girlfriend," I hid my face in Sara's hair, totally horrified. She laughed even harder, and I could tell she was close to being more gasping for air than laughing. The fans all screamed as Harry disregarded the underwear at the side of the stage. He looked down at me one more time, beamed, and then the next song started up.

"I've never been backstage at a concert before," I muttered as Harry pulled me around the cluttered area. Sara and Niall had gotten "lost." _Bullshit. _The minute we'd been escorted to the back they were all over each other. I tried to tell her I'd see her later, but when I turned the corner Niall was pushed up against her, and the wall for God's sake. I chuckled, and decided I'd stay until they noticed me. His hands rested on her lower hips, her's wrapped around his neck. A small, wraspy moan escaped from Niall when Sara bite down softly on his bottom lip. Apparently a turn on, seeing as his grip tightened on her and his mouth started to slowly travel across her jaw line and down her neck. She tangled her small hands in his hair, and I closed my eyes. Okayy, bad decision on my part.

"So uh, before you guys get too into it," I laughed, and Niall stumbled back off of her in surprise. Sara just stared at me, and when I winked she gave me the finger.

"I'll see you two later. Behave," I grinned, "and don't forget that you two both love me deep down." I turned around the corner, as Sara said something too quiet for me to hear. I glanced back over my shoulder and ran smack into Harry.

"Watching them get freaky, yeah?" He laughed, his eyes swirling with emotion. I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted him. He saw it in my eyes, and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I giggled, picking up my pace to keep up with him. He pulled me into a small room, with a dark colored couch and tv. He closed the door with his foot, not leaving my side. His hands found my body quickly, and mine found him. His eyes flickered down to mine as his hot breath hit my face. At that moment, it wasn't a want anymore, I needed him. My lips found his, and he kissed me hungrily, his tongue gliding across mine. I breathed heavily, grateful for his strong hands that supported my small frame. Tonight, it seemed like a battle for dominance. We stumbled backwards, and my heel caught the small rug, but Harry caught me. He smirked softly, before nudging me down onto the couch. His body fell onto mine, but he caught himself. He straddled my waist, one knew on either side. I smiled up at him. I pulled him down, so that I could softly kiss his cheek. Taking a chance, I kissed him softly right behind his ear. I got a proper response, as I could feel him grow harder against my bare leg. He groaned softly when I lightly sucked on the sensitive skin.

"How did you-," he breathed in my ear, but another soft moan cut him off.

"You'd be amazed what you can find out on tumblr," I snickered against his neck.


	20. Chapter 20 Part One

Chapter 20;

{apologies, the POV jumps around a lot at first}

-Sara's POV;

I creaked the door open silently, and was pleased to see that Harry and G were still passed out in the large bed. I knew that getting conjoined rooms would pay off. I motioned for Niall, Louis and Liam to come in. Niall's guitar bounced off the wall loudly, and I looked at him in frustration. I put a finger to my lips. He smiled apologetically. This had been his idea anyway, I just happened to have the room key…and a bit of revenge was in store after last night. My attention went to the bed, Harry stirred slightly, but only rolled over and draped his arm across G. If they weren't all but naked, I'd of taken a picture. Niall quietly kneeled at the end of the bed. We were skipping the sweet parts of the wake up song, and just skipping to the part where G would want to kill me. But hey, what's new? Louis and Liam crouched right by Harry's head, and I perched myself next to G. Niall strummed once and we all screamed. Louis and I dove on the bed.

"TIME TO WAKE UP HARRRRY," Louis screeched, jumping all over the place. Harry's face pinched together when Liam opened the blinds and sunlight poured in. He opened one eye, saw Louis then pulled the blanket over his head. G was still half asleep, and I giggled, sitting on her stomach. She cringed in pain, as she lost her breath. Niall was just laughing away, still playing random chords. Her eyes fluttered open and she glared at me.

"Karma's a bitch," I smiled and I was slightly started when she kicked me off of her, and rose up in the bed. She thankfully had her underwear on, and she obviously didn't care if the other boys saw her. She rose from the bed, shaking out her long hair and running a hand through it. Harry's boxers covered her own underwear. She turned to all of us, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Fuck all of you," she half laughed, and padded toward the bathroom. As she was closing the door she turned to me, "You're lucky I didn't piss myself when you jumped on me. Harry wouldn't be happy," she said, shaking her head.

"Love ya babe!" I hollered. As soon as the door was closed, we all sprung to action. Thankfully, the plan had worked. I quickly grabbed my bag and threw it on the bed, placing the note there too. Harry rolled out of bed and we all hurried out of the room, closing the door quietly behind us. We took off down the hall, and didn't stop until we reached the elevator. We had work to do. But first, I looked at Harry, we needed to get dressed.

-Gurveer's POV:

"I still can't believe you guys did that," I swore, opening the door and running my hand through my hair. I looked up, and the room was empty. Everything looked normal, until I noticed Sara's bag on my bed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to it. A small sheet of paper laying on top of the disheveled bed sheets. I picked it up, _that bitch. _

_Morning best friend. I bet you loved your wake up call! 3 Well now you need to go take a shower. Don't question any of the notes you find, they're all leading up to a special surprise. Okayy? Okay! Harry says you better listen to me. Yes, he's with me. He's in on it too. So suck it bitchacho. Alright xoxo, enjoy your shower, Sara. _

I stared at the note in my hand. What the actual fuck.

Sara's POV:

By the time we all got showered, it was ten and we were running a little off schedule. I rubbed my face with my hands, trying to wipe away the stress. I knew that G was clueless but this was still a lot to do in one day.

"Where to first?" Harry asked, twirling his keys around his finger, and unlocking his car. We all gathered in a group.

"Okay," I said, pausing to clear my thoughts, "Niall, Harry and I will go get Kianna and Syd from the airport. Louis, Tara, you guys need to go pick up the cake. Zayn, Liam, girls," I said, pointing in their direction, "Head over to the club and start getting stuff ready. Or well, just hang out until we get there. There should be decorations there, but I have no clue." Niall rubbed my shoulder soothingly. I didn't handle stress well. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for direction.

"Alright, let's go," I said and we all went to our respective cars. I slid into the passenger seat next to Harry, Niall taking the back so that we could talk out the plan. Harry looked at me, his green eyes dancing with excitement.

"We've got this, calm down," he smiled, putting the car into gear.

-Charlie's POV;

I dug the key out of my purse that Sara had given me, and fumbled with the door. Entering quietly and dropping the bags on the bed. I sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath. _You can do this_, I thought, giving myself a pep talk.

-Gurveer's POV;

I stepped out of the steamy shower and reached for the towel rack. There was a sticky note on the first one I grabbed. I ripped it off, holding it in my mouth as I wrapped it around my body.

_Good job GoGo, now go out and meet with your "consultant" and I'll see you later babe. _

I looked down at the note, then crumpled it in frustration. I opened the door, my long hair dripping on the carpet.

"Charlie?" I asked, my nose wrinkling in confusion.

"We've got a lot of work to do love," she smiled softly, and motioned towards my suitcase. _What the hell is going on. _

-Harry's POV;

I pulled into the airport, and Sara, Niall and I quickly ran into the terminal. We were late, which meant that three Americans were wandering around without a clue of where they were. My phone buzzed in my pocket, twice. One was G, the other Charlie. I skipped over G's, reading it would be too tempting to reply.

_She's confused, asking a lot of questions, but her hair is done and so is her make up. She looks gorgeous as always. Xxxx. _

I smiled at my phone, silently thanking God for both G and Charlie. I spotted G's sister and waved my hands around. We'd avoided fans so far, and if they hurried we might make it out alive.

"Hey," I said, pulling on Sara's sleeve, "G's hair is done, so send in Liam with her food now, she'll be less cranky then." I smiled and Sara sighed in relief. She called Liam, which consisted mostly of her just saying yes a lot. The two girls rushed over to us, and I smiled. I'd met them both briefly. I took Kianna's bags, and Niall took Syd's as we welcomed them to the UK.

"Does she even remember what today is?" Kianna chuckled.

"I think she's been so caught up in everything that she forgot," I laughed and Sara actually smiled for the first time today.

-Liam's POV.

"G?" I called, pushing the door open and stepping in. She sat at the desk, typing something on her laptop, she jumped when she saw me, the loose curls in her hair bouncing against her back. Harry was right she really did look gorgeous. I smiled and handed her the bag of food.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" she said, her voice full of exasperation. I shook my head and handed her a note.

_Getting closer you sex crazed animal, Loubear loves you, and we'll see you soon. Tara sooner than others…._

She sighed and threw it down on the table. I smiled.

"Calm down, and we'll all see you soon." I left the room, and smiled. I felt bad for leaving her, but this was going to be perfect. Tara came running down the hall, bags in hand, and her face flushed.

"Lou just dropped me off, they're all at the club now," she huffed, and she was already ready for the night. "Does she know anything," she asked, motioning towards G and Harry's room with her head.

"Not a clue," a smiled, giving her an accomplished high five and then jogged off to my room to get ready.

-Gurveer's POV;

I ate the food quickly, realizing I was starving. Liam had just left, and I sat alone in the room with my hair done, makeup done and no fucking clue what was going on. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. The door flew open and Tara, looking flustered, stood in the doorway. She smiled when she saw me, then handed me a note.

_Last stop. Yeahhh buddy. Sara's getting stressed. Xx -Niall_

I looked at Tara who was pulling clothes out of a bag. I saw sparkles, a lot of them.

"Get dressed, now," she ordered. Something in her tone told me not to argue. I stripped and pulled on the new clothes and shoes. The clock on the wall caught my eye. Where had the time gone? It was already 5:30. Tara followed my gaze.

"Shit," she muttered, taking my hand and her purse and pulling my out the door. Making my run in the heels she'd given me wasn't wise, but I managed. I recognized Louis' car right outside the door.

"Well look at you!" he whistled as Tara shoved me in the backseat. Louis turned to look at me before driving.

"Last one, I promise," he winked and handed me a fluorescent note card.

_I missed you a lot, see you soon. _

What?

The small building seemed unfitting to the area, but when Louis and Tara pulled around back and helped me out of the car, I didn't ask questions. What was the use today? My ankles ached already from the shoes, but they were adorable. I loved bows, and whoever had bought these must've known. Louis and Tara smiled at me, both taking my hand.

"So you don't know why you're here?" Louis asked, and I shook my head, "Not a clue?"

"No," I hissed, a little to harshly. I stared at the back of the building. There were two large doors, that opened up vertically instead of like a regular door. I shook Louis' arm in frustration, but he just smiled and pointed to the door. I watched in wonder as they slowly rose and the room on the inside sprung to life.

"Happy Birthday G!" everyone screamed, and tears came to my eyes. I felt like a baby, wiping them away. I'd actually forgotten my own birthday. _I am an idiot. _Harry and Sara emerged from the crowd, smiling. I ran to them, giving both of them a huge hug.

" I knew you two were up to something," I laughed, and shook my head. There were so many familiar faces. Charlie was in the corner talking to Paige, who I'm assuming Sara invited. Niall and Zayn were at the small open bar, laughing as Liam told them to take it easy because the party hadn't really even started. Hannah and Raina were making their way to a snack table, and Louis and Tara still stood on my sides. I took everything in, amazed at how well they'd put this together. My gaze set on a familiar set of bright blue eyes. A set of eyes that mirrored mine exactly. Harry smiled, moving out of my way.

"Ki!" I squealed, taking my twin sister into a huge hug. This night couldn't get any better.


	21. Chapter 20 Part Two

Chapter 20, Part II;

An hour into the party, it was fantastic. Ki and I had spent a half hour talking, and I spilled out everything that had happened so far to her. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until she was here. I sighed happily, dropping my head back onto Harry's chest.

"C'mon, let's go dance birthday girl," he said smoothly, his cool breath sending shivers down my spine. It was already a bit chilly, but with the amount of people, and the amount of dancing we were warming the place up quick. My lace dress clung to my curves, covering only the parts it needed to. Gemma winked at me as Harry and I passed her and Charlie. Harry had put them in charge of my outfit for the festivities. The warehouse was actually quite far from our hotel. Harry pulled me close to his body, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled. My heart pounded in my chest along with the beat of the music. I playfully pressed my butt up against him, grinding to the music and he laughed, turning me so we were face to face.

"Technically, I'm a cougar now," I winked, "Since I'm 19 and you're only 18." He shook his head, his curls flopping into his face. I reached up and brushed them out of his face.

"I've always had a thing for older women," he laughed and kissed me softly, our bodies still moving to the music. Sara's voice came on over the music, and I pulled away from Harry to look at the small stage.

"Since it's my best friends' birthday, I'd like to see her trashed, so I propose that every time someone says the word birthday, cake, Harry or G, she must take a shot," I laughed, Sara was always doing something to get me in trouble. I leaned on Harry's chest, and he hugged me tightly, keeping me warm. "And hey, we can all take a shot too!" She jumped down of the stage, and walked over to me. I looked at her, a small smile on my face.

"Happy birthday G, havin fun with Harry? Are you ready for some cake?" she chuckled.

"I guess that's four then, yeah?" I asked reaching for the small tray that Charlie held. Kianna watched nervously from the side of the room, she'd never been fond of me drinking, but she'd also never tattled.

I leaned against Harry for support, my thoughts more jumbled into one large mass than anything. People were definitely taking advantage of the four codewords. I bounced about to the music, stopping to make slurred small talk with the guests. Harry followed behind me, his arms out every time I wobbled. He'd been drinking too, but had slowed down, for the sake of needing more than just Liam to drive tonight. He grabbed me and steadied me. I looked up at him, his green eyes still crystal clear through my distorted vision.

"I have to go for a moment, okay?" he asked, holding my face to keep my attention. I nibbled his finger playfully and he bit back a smile. I watched as her disappeared somewhere with the other boys.

"G," someone said behind me, and I turned to face them, almost falling over, and I laughed. I reached for the tray that I'd just been carrying with me, but Gemma stopped me.

"It's okay, you don't need to," she chuckled, "but I've got to hit the road. So I just wanted to wish you the best. Harry will take good care of you. And mum says happy birthday too." She smiled and kissed my cheek before clicking out of the party.

"Gurveer," Niall's voice echoed through the room, and my attention found it's way back to the small stage where the 5 of them stood. I grinned and moved through the crowd to them.

"To close off the night," Harry smiled, "I just wanted to announce to everyone, for managements sake that there are at least 5 more shows this month, and that G and Sara will be there for all of them. Also, I want to tell you," he said, looking down at me with a cheeky grin, "that I love you, and I'll never ever leave you. I swear." My heart buzzed, and I was overwhelmed with emotion. I am and always have been one of those emotional drunks. It runs in the family. Harry stepped down off stage after the other boys said sweet little messages about wanting me to be around awhile and whatnot. He kissed me gently. I smiled against his mouth.

"You guys about ready to head home," Niall's words were slurred with sleep and alcohol. I pouted but agreed. I found Ki and promised her I'd meet her at the hotel. Harry was driving one car, with Niall, Sara, Louis, Tara and I. Liam was driving the other with Zayn, Hannah and Raina. I thanked everyone and we got in the car. As I was settling into the passenger seat, something didn't feel right. I had a knot in my stomach, but it was probably just the liquor getting to me.

"Hey G," Sara said sleepily, leaning into the front seat, "You don't look too hot, are you feelin okay?" I shook my head, and that sensation that I was going to be sick washed over me. For a moment I thought it had passed, and I relaxed. Wrong. I threw up right there, in Harry's car. Coughing, I looked at him with watery eyes. The road was clear and he stopped. Leaning over to try to help me. I was looking down at the floor of his car, trying to wipe it up.

"I'm sorry," I muttered leaning down where he was to try to help.

"Harry," Louis said, his voice sounding panicked.

"Wha- Ow, ugh, shit," Harry said, hitting his head when he tried to sit up. I sat up to, but by the time I saw it, it was too late. Bright lights flashed, and then everything was gone.

-Sara's POV;

I sat in the waiting room, tears rolling down my already swollen cheeks. Niall held me in his arms.

"Why haven't they woken up," I whimpered, but he only held me tighter. I winced, breathing through the pain. Niall, Louis and I had escaped with only bumps and bruises. Tara hadn't been so lucky. Somehow she'd gotten a large gash her stomach, and the anesthesia from her stitches had put her right to sleep. That would be a bad scar someday. Louis slept in the chair next to her bed, her hand in his. If it weren't for the current circumstances, I would've complimented on how cute they actually looked.

"Everything will be alright Princess," Niall stroked my hair as a fresh burst of sobs broke out from my chest.

"No. No Niall it won't be okay," I choked, "She's my best friend, my sister, I can't live without her. We haven't even told Kianna!" Oh Ki, she'll be devastated. The doctors told us that they were unsure about both of them. I pulled from Niall's grasp and left the room. As the tears rolled, I ignored the nurses, and walked toward their room. I heard the familiar squeak of Niall's sneakers behind me. I hiccupped, and looked around. I didn't care if I got caught, I wasn't sleeping away from her. I opened the door, ignoring Niall's cautioning words of warning. When I saw them, I choked on the lump in my throat. A trash can was near by, thankfully, because I was physically sickened by this. Niall held my hair as I coughed. I stood shakily, using him for support.

"They might as well be dead," I sobbed, as I took in G and Harry. Lying still in separate beds. G's perky, sarcastic grin was nowhere to be found, instead replaced with the face of someone I didn't know. She was bruised, and had a small cut across her left cheek. I wiped my face with my hands, but it was no use, every tear I wiped away was replaced by two more. I hid my face in Niall's arm, but he was crying too.

"It's not fair," I made myself look at them again. My best friend and her boyfriend. Harry's curls were stuck to his head, dried blood across the side of his face. His dimples were gone, his immature jokes and pranks. I had to face the fact that I might never have a late night talk with G and I may never share an insider with Harry. My heart broke, and I weeped, dropping to my knees and putting my head in my hands.

"What's happened?" Liam asked, his voice full of alarm, concern and fear. He stopped dead, taking in Niall and I on the floor, then seeing Harry and G.

"No," he murmured, and I looked up to see his lip quiver. He walked out of the room, pushing Zayn and the girls out too.

"I won't let them leave," I cried, forcing myself off the cold hospital floor. Niall guided me to the small couch in the corner, pulling the provided blanket off the back. We laid down together on the couch, and he held me to his chest.

"I won't," I whispered as sleep overcame me. At least I knew I'd wake up.


	22. Chapter 21

Harry's POV;

When I was about 12, my mum made me watch this movie about a boy who was in a coma, but heard and felt everything around him. I thought it was complete shit…until now. My head throbbed, my side ached, and every part of my body felt like it was on fire. I struggled to open my eyes, but all I saw was darkness. Voices, I vaguely heard voices. _Louis. _I heard Louis, and a girl. _Sara. _Someone touched my hand, and instinct told me to wrap my own hand around their's but it didn't happen. Not so much as a twitch.

"They'll be alright," I heard Louis coo softly to someone, but his voice cracked with pain. He always tried to be too strong. A sob ripped from someone's chest and I recognized the cry. I'd comforted him. _Niall. _I could pick out Zayn's low voice, speaking soothing words to Niall.

"How's she doing?" Liam asked, and it killed me that I didn't know who they were talking about. Sara's voice was small and weak, making her almost too silent to hear.

"She's doing alright," she sniffled. I felt wetness on my face, and again, it bugged the living shit out of me that I couldn't wipe it away. Then realization hit me that someone was crying.

"Don't leave me, please, ever," Lou's voice croaked softly in my ear. Someone squeezed my hand tightly, then released it. Suddenly everything came back to me.

"_Harry," Louis' voice was full of fear. When I lifted my head to see what he was going on about, I smashed my head into the console. I wanted to say every word in the book, but I toned it down to just three. Suddenly, everything got really bright, and someone in the car screamed. Then everything was numb. _

_I felt someone shaking me, and I forced my eyes to open. My eye lids were heavy, and my vision was blurred. I couldn't distinguish who was standing above me. I heard sirens over all, but there was crying and I caught bits and pieces of a mans conversation next to me. Girl. Not Responding. Blood. Hospital. Fast. Then everything went black. _

We had been hit by a truck. It was my fault for stopping the damn car in the middle of the road. The movie….I was. I was in a coma, despite the fact that I want to freak out, I need to focus on the fact that someone else is too. Who's voice didn't I hear? No. No. No. It can't be.

"Sara," a sweet voice whispered, and I recognized it as my own mum's. She must be heart broken. If I could cry, I would, but I wasn't really in control of myself at the moment.

"Sara, sweetie, you need to go home and rest," she said again.

"No, Anne. I won't leave G," and my fears were confirmed. Please God, for the first time in months I was actually praying, if it comes to it, take me, and not her.

Sara's POV:

I swore that I saw his finger twitch when Louis grabbed his hand, but I'd quickly learned not to get my hopes up about anything. They'd been cleaned up, thank God, but they still didn't look themselves. G's usual olive tone skin was pale white like a porcelain doll, and she was so frail looking she could pass for one too. Suddenly the door to the room burst open, and my neck snapped in that direction.

"Sara, please," Kianna cried, "tell me it's not true." This poor girl. She's her only sister, her twin sister, and I was here feeling sorry for myself. I hurried across the room, making it to her just in time. Her knees buckled under her, and I caught her under the elbows, as she started to violently sob. I pulled her up, holding her in my arms. I'd grown up with them, and as an only child, they were like the sisters I'd never had. Her tears soaked my shirt.

"She can't go Sara, she can't go," she whimpered. Louis watched us from beside Harry. He himself was crying, which was quite a sight. I'd never seen Louis crack. Niall was curled up in a chair in the corner, his head against the wall. Every now and then he'd sniffle and I'd know he was still crying. It killed me even more to see him hurting. It killed me to see everyone hurting. The steady beep of one of the monitors started to falter. Slower, slower…All of our heads snapped to attention at once.

"Nurse!" Niall shouted, sprinting out of the room, "Doctor, please, someone." His voice drowned out the beep, but I could still hear it struggling to keep going.

"What's going on," Anne asked, her tone panicked as she jogged into the room. The coffee in her hand dropped to the ground, splashing every where.

The beeping stopped. Flatline.


	23. Chapter 22

Harry's POV;

The persistent beeping on the monitor was slowing, and I could feel myself getting dragged down. I could tell exactly what was coming. I wondered if I could cry, it felt like I was. I could hear them all screaming, and my slowing heart broke.

"I will not leave him," Louis screamed, and the sound of struggling echoed through the usually quiet room.

"Louis, they need to help him," Sara's soft voice cracked, she was crying, but yet she still tried to comfort everyone and keep them calm. Niall's sobs were distant, out of the room. The only thing I could possibly say I was pleased to hear was the steady tone of the other machine in the room. It was G's. Slower and slower the beeping got. Louis' sorrowful moan rang through my ears and Sara pulled him out of the room. Cold hands poked and prodded my body. I knew death was coming, but it wouldn't get me without a fight. All the memories from this past month, they really did flash before my eyes. Oh God, was this cliché.

_-The first time I saw her, I couldn't stop staring. We'd been in Nandos with Niall, picking up a bite to eat. I'd glanced out the window and she immediately caught my eye. Her smile, and the way her and her friend walked causally down the street, pointing out things, and then they'd laugh. She was gorgeous, and at that moment I decided I had to know her. I pulled the boys out of the shop quickly as they all shouted at me in protest. I pointed to her, she was an explanation all in her own and needed no words. They all had created the plan on the spot, and when it worked, I was the happiest man alive. _

_-That first night we went out together, I'd kept it a secret just because the tone in her voice she got when she was anxious was adorable. When he and Sara dove into the car, Paul right behind them, I'd never liked someone so much. I really hadn't planned on her having to sit on my lap, but when it worked out that way I didn't argue. They way we danced, she was such a carefree person. It was that night I declared her mine, and swore to myself I'd always fight for her. _

_-When we traveled to the states to stay with her and Sara, we'd all grown closer. Niall and I especially. That day we walked in on him and Sara was possibly the funniest thing I'd ever experienced. I had admitted to her the first time I'd kissed her sober, and she hadn't been judgmental. It was the most amazing sensation in the world. Then we made love, and I put it that way, because that's what happened. It wasn't sex like with the other girls, it was special, even if she didn't know it. I'd never wanted to kill someone as badly as I wanted to kill Daniel. Singing that song with Niall, the day before we had to leave, it was a heartbreaking moment, but we'd all acted happy so they wouldn't know. It was the only way for us to show the girls how we felt. When we left, I nearly died. _

_-The moment her and Sara rounded the corner in London, I had never wanted so much to hug Charlie and just love her to death. I never wanted to let G go. The way she acted with management, and with the boys. She was the only one I could ever be with and I knew it. She was the closest thing to perfection anyone could get in my opinion. I needed her. Then we decided to have the party, and it was a blast. When she got sick on the way home, all I could think of was making her feel better. I'd stopped the car in the wrong place and I'd nearly killed us all. _

But now, I will not give in. I will not leave her. I will live for G.

Sara's POV;

I pulled Louis' defeated body from the room, his sobs matching mine almost exactly. Through the window in the wall, I could clearly see them working on Harry. The boys were huddled together in the corner, all crying. One of their 5ths was dying, and we couldn't do anything. Suddenly the doctors all backed away in shock. I struggled to see what was happening. A nurse hurried out, clipboard in hand.

"Please," I whimpered, grabbing her hand as she tried to walk away, "is he alright." The nurse looked at me wide eyed, a small, slight smile on her face.

"I've got to go, he needs a lot of help, but not only is he alive, he's awake." My body didn't respond at first, my mind didn't register this. Awake. Awake. Sara, Harry's awake.

"He's awake," I said aloud, and it sunk in, "Boys, Harry's awake." I screamed, jumping on them in happiness. Niall held me tightly, as we all sobbed. It was truly a miracle. It was a bittersweet moment, Harry was awake, but G was still on the fence. It could go either way. For the first time I got a good look at Harry. For someone who had just come out of a come, he looked quite alert, and not very confused. His eyes met mine and I smiled. His lips turned up weakly, his dimples showing slightly. The dimples were back. A ruckus down the hall grabbed my attention.

"Holy shit," Zayn's words trailed off as we all stared at the crowd of paparazzi that was forming at the end of the hall, desperately being held off by security. We all exchanged nervous glancing, and prepared ourselves.

"We can do this," Niall said, taking my land. Liam took his other, Zayn taking his, and Louis taking his. We were a family, and we would stay that way through thick, thin and everything in between.


	24. Chapter 23

Sara's POV;

"Please," Paul called over the hoard of people rushing the hall in desperate attempt to get a shot of Harry, "Could you please just back away and we'll give statements." Paul pressed himself into the group, trying everything in his power to force them back but they didn't budge. I felt Louis's hand tighten on mine and when I glanced up at him through tear tainted eyes I could see that the vein was pulsing against his skin, protruding from his neck; he was angry. I squeezed his hand lightly and his eyes flickered from the crowd down to me for a moment. In that short span of time, I saw all of his emotions. He honestly wore his heart on his sleeve, people were just too ignorant to realize it because he tried desperately to hide it with his happy-go-lucky attitude. He's not always happy, he gets depressed, and this was one of those times. If anyone expected a happy response from any of us they wouldn't get it. Yes, we were all very grateful that Harry was awake, but we still had to keep in mind that G was doing the limbo between life and death, and that certainly weighed down a lot of the happiness.

"Do you understand what privacy is," he shouted, leaving go of my hand and Zayn's as he stepped forward towards the crowd whose tone was starting to hush. They scribbled away on their notepads, there was no doubt in my mind that they were writing down complete bullshit that would make Louis out to be some sort of maniacal tyrant, but at this point, he could get there. He was close enough to the edge, his best friend in such a fragile condition, and this could be that final little shove he needed to go over, plummeting to rock bottom with no one but an injured Tara to pick up the pieces. I stepped forward to retake his hand, pull him back to the group, back to the only thing keeping him sane but Niall jerked me back, shaking his head no slightly when I turned to him in surprise. I sunk into his side, bracing myself for what could happen right now. It was in that moment that it was like the world froze, like I was watching the scene from a different perspective. My eyes scanned the crowd, none of them familiar faces, but then I landed on one, and my gaze locked on him. I didn't want to take my eyes off of him, but I took the risk to steal a glance at the medical room, a slight sigh inwardly escaped when I saw the curtain had been drawn and you could not see into it. Now my brain snapped back to the issue at hand, and without much difficulty my eyes found him again. It was easy, because he wanted to be seen, and I knew this due to the wicked grin that grew on his face slowly as his eyes flittered past mine. My stomach heaved, and I felt like I would be sick right there just at the sight of him. I could feel my temper building, and no matter how hard I tried to contain it, it was growing and growing like a balloon about ready to pop. Niall whispered something in my ear, but I didn't hear him. My ears rang solely with the echo of my heart thudding anxiously against my rib cage, the stress of this sudden situation sending my body into over drive. I attempted to suck in a deep breath, to calm myself, but my eyes stayed locked on him, his on me.

"Hello," he mouthed, his lips curving into a sly smirk and he lifted his arm to wave to me. That was it, that was the plug being pulled on this grenade. I yanked my hand from Niall, tearing through the mob of people who literally parted for me as if I were the queen. Flashes bounced off the walls and every surface as I closed in on him screaming. Louis stumbled back, flustered, but there was a slight look of pride on his face.

"You filthy piece of shit," I screamed, I didn't care about anything other than getting him out of here. "You have no right to be here, get out." He grinned at me again, mockingly.

"I'm pretty sure that a hospital is a public place Sara dear, I can be here if I want," he chirped, poking the tip of my nose and I shoved his hand off me, recoiling at his touch.

"Daniel, just get the fuck out. You're not wanted, nor needed, and I know you're only here to make this worse than they already are—if that's possible. G isn't even awake so you can take your sorry ass out of here before I escort you out personally. I'll even give you a lift, how about that." He cocked an eyebrow, humoring me, sarcasm in his eyes.

"I'll shove my foot so far up your Goddamn ass and kick you home faster than the bus would get you there. I said leave, now do it." His eyes danced, amused and he chuckled.

"You haven't changed much, now have you," he laughed.

"How are you even here," I gaped, this thought finally dawning on me. His eyes grew suddenly dark, sinister and I fought the urge to back down, fear icing over a bit of the confidence I'd been riding on.

"I told you I'd never give her up, no matter what," he hissed, stepping close and ducking his head down into my face, "She's mine." I drew back in anger, then did something even I had never thought of doing. I spit right in his face, showing clear and utter distaste as I moved away from him. He wiped the spit from his face, eyeing me angrily.

"She is a person, not an item, you don't own her, and you never will again. She's moved on, to much better things. Go back to the sewer you filthy rat and pick up some piece of shit trash to fuck around with because G doesn't need you and never will," now I spat at him verbally, enunciating every syllable to get my message across loud and clear. The whole time the crowd remained silent, hushed whispers traveling throughout as I stood up to my honest to God worst nightmare. Before I could react to his motions, his hand came down hard across my cheek and I yelped in pain, the sensation like a million different needles breaking the skin at once. A gasp echoed through the crowd, followed by a split second of silence in which you could've heard a pin drop. Everything happened so fast, it was as if we went from slow motion to fast forward then someone hit the reverse button again, slowing things down once more as Niall collided with Daniel, taking him down with a swift tackle in the gut. They both landed with a thud on the linoleum floor, Niall quickly recovering and pinning him down so he couldn't move.

"Look at me right now and understand this," he breathed angrily, the Irish temper finally showing itself, "Lay a hand on her, and you'll get your ass beat. Lay a hand on G, you'll get your ass beat. Lay a hand on one of my boys, you'll get your ass beat. No matter what you fucking do, you get your scummy ass beat. Got it." Daniel's eyes refocused, pain evident on his face, but Niall held no sympathy, no pity, only anger. "So, I advise you get your ass the fuck out of here before _I _escort you, on a gurney, to the morgue." Zayn brushed my shoulder softly as he scurried around me to yank Niall off of him and pull him to the ground. I was in a daze, but not too far gone to notice Niall's last ditch effort to get Daniel back for everything: a nice heel right in the family jewels. Niall shrugged out of Zayn's grasp with a huff, and joined me again, shielded by the others as we spoke quietly.

"You're okay," he breathed heavily, wiping a dribble of sweat off of his forehead and I nodded, my hand still protectively on my face to try to numb the pain which was not subsiding. He took my hand and pulled it down from my face, his face falling when he saw that it was in fact marked quite badly. He lightly ran his own fingers over it, then kissed it softly. "I'm sorry for going crazy," he muttered, "but I couldn't let the bastard get away." I nodded, wiping my eyes as Paul approached us, shaking his head slightly.

"They want statements, or they won't leave," he ran a hand down his face, fatigued by stress, "Actually, I don't think they'll ever leave until they're forced." He shook his head, walking off toward Louis who was sitting in a hard metal chair, head in his hands, his shoulders shaking softly as he cried.

"Babe," Niall whispered, bringing my attention back to him, "We can do this. They can do this. Everything will turn up just fine soon."

Louis's POV;

I watched Niall take down Daniel, but it didn't really hit me, my mind was numb, broken down by too much stress. The room started to spin slightly, all the people, flashes and microphones blurring into one masterpiece of colors as I stumbled towards a chair that sat against the wall. I shouldn't be upset right now, I should be ecstatic; Harry was alive. That's what everyone was saying, yeah, but I knew damn well that until G woke up Harry wouldn't live. He'd be in that hotel room every day, crying, hurting, and wishing it'd been him that was in that bed. I knew Harry like no one else, and I knew that this was far from over. Yes, he was awake, but as soon as he laid eyes on G in that bed, he'd be gone again. Things aren't going to go back to normal, nothing is ever going to be the same because this is not a situation I ever thought we'd be put in. We were taught the basic skills of life in our younger years, and Simon had taught us how to handle ourselves as artists, but nothing prepared us for something to the heights of this. This was flirting with death, and I'd seen Final Destination enough to know that if it's her time she's going to go and we can't stop her. Harry won't accept that though, and if she's gone he will be too. He loves her with everything he's got and he'll give it to her even if she's unknowing. He won't move on, if she dies. If he doesn't commit, he'll go on as a hollow shell, walls built up to keep out anymore hurt, and to stop people from relieving the pain he already felt. He'd been building it up for so long and I knew it would only be a short amount of time before it all came out, before Harry's internal, ticking time bomb detonates and destroys himself and everyone in his path, including me.

At that thought, I felt the hot sensation burning in my cheeks as the water welled in my eyes. I cradled my face in my hands, keeping the sobs silent as they rocked through my body. Either way, I'd lose him, and in that I'd lose myself. Harry was my best mate, and if he left, I don't know what I'd do with myself. This whole thing is a domino effect, one goes, all of them go, slowly, but eventually they're all down. Right now, G is that first domino, teetering on the edge of falling, but still slightly stable. It was almost like I could hear Tara's voice in my head. If Harry was gone, she's the only one that would ever really understand. She was my rock, and she was so much stronger than me in every way. She didn't cry much, not even when she got fixed up after the accident. Anytime I'd get upset, she'd just tell me to look for that light at the end of the tunnel, and one day, I saw it. Once you catch a glimpse, your natural instinct to investigate kicks in and you find yourself slowly but surely overcoming your problems. A hand brushed my back and I looked up slowly, rubbing my nose with my sleeve and narrowing my eyes at Paul who was standing reluctantly with a reporter.

"How are you love," she said, her tone overly sweet, the fake sympathy dripping off of her voice and her all too perky smile had my stomach threatening to get rid of what little food I'd eaten. I lifted my eyes to meet her's, wishing I could translate the thousands of words in my mind into that one look, but that was too complicated. I ran a hand through my hair, shaking out the mess that it'd become from sleeping on this hospital chair. I took a deep breath as she waited impatiently for my statement so she could move on to another one of us, only concerned about getting the story and not truly giving a damn about any of it.

"How am I?" I repeated back slowly, pondering the question, "Well, I'd be a whole lot better if you'd get the fuck out of here I can tell you that." Paul's eyes widened as I spoke, but he didn't interrupt, he knew that this was not the time. I could deal with whatever headlines would come of this but right now I was in no mood to put the happy façade on, I was going to be brutally honest. "I don't understand how you think you have any right to be here. Yes, he's woken up but do you not get that there's still one of our loved ones battling against death. Do you not get that we want privacy and we deserve it just as much as any of the other families in the ICU. Why aren't you concerned about how they're all doing? That's right, I almost forgot, it's because our story is the one that's going to get you the money. Do you want me to tell you I'm doing swell, overcome with happiness that he's woken up, because you won't get that. Yeah, I'm thanking God that he's alright but I'm still hurting because he's hurting too. So don't act like you care how I really am feeling, because you don't. Just get the fuck away from me and my family. I say family, because that's what we are and if you don't like it then too bad for you. Now please, leave me be and let me take care of Harry and G." I realized then that my face had been pulled together in pain, and that tears had started to roll down my cheeks again. The woman stared at me in disbelief, muttering sorry then clicking off to victimize Zayn. I sniffled, rubbing the tears from my face as I dialed Anne's number, she needed to be here. The door of his room cracked open and that one action started an uproar, everyone dying to see who was coming out. My eyes were glued to the petite nurse, who slipped through the door, her lips pursed at the crowd as she squeaked toward me.

"Sir," she whispered as I stood, "He would like to speak with you."


End file.
